Une promesse d'enfant
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Minho et Newt avaient sept ans quand ce dernier a fait promettre à son ami que jamais il ne tomberait amoureux de Sonya, sa petite sœur. Sur le coup, il pensait pouvoir tenir parole. Seulement, il y avait le nouveau petit ami de Sonya... Un connard arrogant répondant au nom de Thomas Murphy.
1. Prologue : une promesse

Booon... J'avais proposé un sondage sur mon autre fiction (you're my dream, you're my nightmare), et finalement, les arguments de certaines personnes (qui se reconnaîtront) m'ont touchées plus que d'autre ! Je suis très motivée sur cette mini-fic, qui sera humoristique (ayant Minho en personnage principal, avais-je le choix ?).

Bref, ceci n'est que le prologue, mais les chapitre ne seront pas très longs !

Sur ce... Je vous laisse avec Minho et Newt !

* * *

Newt et Minho s'ennuyaient. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Minho posa son regard sur la fenêtre. À l'extérieur, il tombait des trombes d'eau, les empêchant de sortir, malgré l'habitude qu'ils avaient d'être dehors peu importe le temps.

La télé diffusait un énième programme stupide, et les deux enfants s'ennuyaient.

Tout à coup, une petite tête rousse apparut dans l'entrée :

_ Je peux venir avec vous ?

_ C'est interdit aux filles ! clama Minho en défiant la sœur de son meilleur ami d'entrer dans son propre salon.

_ Bien sûr, répondit Newt, sans faire attention aux remarques de son ami, comme il le faisait toujours.

La petite fille de cinq ans s'avança, et s'assit calmement sur le canapé, à côté de son frère aîné.

_ Vous faites quoi ?

_ Rien, malheureusement… soupira Newt, alors que Minho s'agitait, gêné.

Il savait que son ami détestait les filles plus que tout, mais il s'agissait tout de même de sa petite sœur, et ça ne servait à rien de la laisser s'ennuyer seule alors qu'eux deux s'embêtaient déjà beaucoup.

_ Dis, Minho… ?

L'asiatique pinça les lèvres, avant de se tourner vers la petite fille pour la fusiller du regard. Sonya, ses yeux aussi calmes que ceux de son frère, soutint le regard sombre sans difficulté :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? marmonna Minho, admettant ainsi qu'il avait perdu.

_ Tu veux te marier avec moi ?

La demande ne surprit pas Newt. Sa petite sœur voulait tout le temps se marier avec tout le monde, ces derniers temps. Lui-même, plus grand et plus mature – il avait sept ans, tout de même ! – avait refusé, parce qu'il savait que Sonya ne pouvait pas se marier avec son frère et que c'était vachement pas bien.

_ Pourquoi je voudrais me marier avec une fille ?! S'étouffa Minho.

_ Parce que les garçons ils ont pas le droit de se marier ensemble et même que ça embête beaucoup tonton Janson qui voulait aller au pays en bas pour épouser m'sieur Griffeur.

_ Aux Pays-Bas, corrigea Newt.

_ Ça veut dire que je suis obligé de me marier avec une fille ? s'exclama Minho. Zut alors… Bon, alors d'accord ! Mais je te préviens, je veux pas qu'on fasse des bébés !

Sonya lui tira la langue :

_ Je veux pas de bébés avec toi, de toute façon !

Sur ces mots, la petite fille sauta du canapé :

_ Alors tu dois me demander en mariage !

Newt ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et regarda Minho se lever à son tour, et demander à Sonya de « l'épouser vite fait, bien fait, histoire que ce soit réglé ».

Sa petite sœur hocha vigoureusement la tête, alors Newt fit le prêtre. Essayant de ne pas rire, il se lança :

_ Alors, euh, Sonya, tu veux épouser Minho ?

_ Ouais !

_ Et toi, Minho, tu veux épouser Sonya ?

_ Mouais…

_ Alors… Euh… Bah je sais plus ce qui se passe après, avoua-t-il.

_ Moi je sais ! Je dois embrasser la mariée ! expliqua Minho.

Sonya sourit, et même s'il essayait de le cacher, Newt vit bien Minho sourire aussi. L'asiatique devait bien faire une tête de plus que la petite fille, et il fut obligé de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur la bouche.

_ Beurk, tu m'as mis de la salive ! pesta Sonya.

_ Et toi, tu crois que t'as fait quoi ?! bouda Minho en se détournant.

_ Rien ! Moi j'ai rien fait du tout !

Et la petite fille s'en alla en courant juste après avoir crié :

_ Je te déteste espèce de sale limace !

Minho se rassit sur le canapé. Le silence régna quelques instants avant qu'il ne soupire en regardant la fenêtre.

_ Dis, Minho…

Newt était un peu inquiet, parce que Minho était son ami, et qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre pour sa sœur. Alors il demanda :

_ Dis, en vrai, tu te marieras pas avec Sonya ?

Minho le regarda :

_ Bah non, pourquoi ?

_ Parce que c'est ma sœur. Alors promet que tu seras jamais amoureux de ma sœur.

_ Et tu me donnes quoi en échange ?

_ Je tomberais jamais amoureux de ta sœur.

_ J'ai pas de sœur, fit remarquer Minho.

_ Alors je suis sûr de tenir ma promesse, répondit Newt, malin.

_ Ouais, c'est vrai ! Bon, ok, promis.

Rassuré, Newt adressa un grand sourire à son ami.

Tous deux s'abîmèrent dans la contemplation des gouttes de pluie, quand un détail frappa Minho :

_ Dis, est-ce que ça veut dire que ton oncle Janson, c'est un momosexuel ?

* * *

Question : Est-ce qu'on peut dire que Minho s'est grave fait arnaquer ? xD J'espère que ce début vous aura plus, la suite arrivera sans doute ce WE !

Laissez une review ^^


	2. Le petit ami de Sonya

Je sais, j'étais censée publier ce WE... Mais voilà, j'ai des excuses ! Pour commencer, une lectrice adorable(ment chiante) qui veut absolument lire la suite ! Or, il se trouve que j'ai fini d'écrire la fic ce soir ! Donc, comme je n'aime pas garder les textes trop longtemps pour moi, je vais vous poster un chapitre par jour jusqu'à dimanche ! (Lundi y a les bacs blancs, faut arrêter de déconner xD) Donc voilà. Cinq chapitres, cinq jours (en comptant aujourd'hui !)

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec Minho !

* * *

Mercredi après-midi, à treize heures. Minho soupira, et inspira un grand coup avant de sonner chez Newt. C'était toujours le même schéma, la même scène qui lui donnait mal au ventre et envie de pleurer comme une vulgaire fillette.

En entendant la sonnette, la plus belle jeune fille du monde, alias Sonya, la petite sœur de Newt, sauta de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise en train de faire ses devoirs dans la cuisine, et se précipita vers la porte.

C'était toujours la même chose. Toujours.

Elle souriait, il se montrait glacial, voire même un gros connard, tout ça pour tenir cette promesse faite à Newt en espérant qu'un jour, Sonya laisserait tomber. Ça faisait un an qu'il espérait.

Il savait que ce n'était pas bien, c'était même n'importe quoi de tomber amoureux d'une fille de quatorze ans quand on avait seize, et c'était encore pire de continuer à être fou d'elle à dix-sept ans, quand elle en avait quinze.

C'était une gamine, et la petite sœur de son meilleur ami de surcroît.

_ Salut, Minho… marmonna-t-elle en lui ouvrant la porte.

Il se contenta d'un grognement, comme il le faisait toujours depuis qu'il avait réalisé.

Le jour où il était entré dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, sans toquer, bien sûr, s'attendant à simplement trouver Newt en train de se mettre en pyjama. Au lieu de ça, il l'avait vue à moitié nue, en train de dégrafer son soutien-gorge pour enfiler sa chemise de nuit.

Et il avait rougi. Il avait senti le sang lui monter au joue à la vue du corps en sous-vêtements qui lui tournait le dos. Et un autre sentiment avait envahi son esprit : la jalousie. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse la voir ainsi.

Il était définitivement fou amoureux de Sonya, de son sourire et de ses cheveux roux.

C'était à partir de ce moment-là qu'il avait changé de comportement du tout au tout avec elle. Il avait arrêté de l'embrasser sur la joue en arrivant, pour se contenter d'un très vague salut qui était vite devenu un simple grognement. Il avait arrêté de lui sourire, montait immédiatement dans la chambre de Newt pour travailler au lieu de passer un peu de temps avec elle, pour l'aider à bosser comme il l'avait fait pendant un temps. Il avait travaillé dur… à briser tout contact avec elle.

Et avait lamentablement échoué étant donné qu'elle était la petite sœur de son meilleur ami.

.

Cependant, jour après jour, il avait vu que sa technique portait ses fruits, un peu, du moins. Petit à petit, le sourire pétillant de Sonya avait fait place à un sourire forcé qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Et ça lui avait brisé le cœur. Pourtant, il la laissait faire.

Elle venait lui ouvrir, et le saluait de moins en moins joyeusement, et lui ne répondait toujours pas. Elle mettait plus de temps à atteindre la porte pour lui ouvrir.

Jusqu'au jour où, quand elle ouvrit, aucun sourire, même factice, n'éclaira son visage. Elle se contenta de lui ouvrir la porte, le visage neutre, et quand il fut entré, s'en alla sans un mot.

Minho eut envie de l'attraper par le bras, de la supplier de lui pardonner, de lui avouer qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle.

Il ne fit rien, se contentant de rejoindre Newt dans sa chambre, pour oublier ce qu'il venait de voir en se lançant dans le travail avec tellement d'ardeur que son meilleur ami le dévisagea longuement, étonné.

* * *

Minho ressassa le comportement de Sonya toute la semaine, devenant tellement distrait au lycée que Newt en était réduit à lui enfoncer la mine de son critérium dans le bras assez fort pour lui laisser une trace chaque fois qu'il voulait lui parler, et à le bourrer de coups de pieds sous la table quand un prof s'adressait à lui. Autant dire que le pauvre Minho fut rapidement couvert de bleus.

Il était résolu à lui adresser des excuses quand il arriva la semaine suivante. Sincères, mais distantes. Comme ça, elle lui pardonnerait, et ils pourraient recommencer comme avant.

Il sonna.

Pas de bruit de chaise sur le carrelage, pas de Sonya venant ouvrir.

Il attendit, un mauvais pressentiment gonflant dans sa poitrine.

Il re-sonna.

Cette fois-ci, il entendit clairement Newt hurler depuis sa chambre :

_ Bon, Sonya, tu vas ouvrir ?!

Et à Sonya de répondre :

_ C'est ton pote, pas le mien !

Minho eut envie de se mettre à pleurer. Parce que malgré sa distance, malgré le mal qu'il faisait intentionnellement à la jeune fille, ça faisait tout de même mal.

Newt dévala les escaliers, dit quelque chose que Minho ne comprit pas, et ouvrit.

_ Désolé pour Sonya, marmonna-t-il. Je suis content de te voir. Tu viens ? On a l'exposé d'anglais à finir.

Minho acquiesça et entra. Il tourna la tête sur la gauche, espérant voir Sonya assise dans la cuisine. Elle n'y était pas. Il regarda du côté du salon, et faillit se mettre à pleurer.

Sonya était installée sur le canapé, regardant la télé… Avec un type à ses côtés. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux chocolat, et un sourire que Minho trouva immédiatement arrogant et détestable.

Il avait un bras négligemment posé sur les épaules blanches de Sonya, et elle avait la tête sur son épaule.

_ Bonjour ! salua le type avec un sourire.

Minho l'ignora. Sonya ne réagit pas plus que lui, se contenta de murmurer quelque chose au type, qui le fit rire :

_ Peu importe, moi je t'aime, ma jolie rousse…

Et riant toujours, il la serra contre lui en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Sonya détestait qu'on fasse ça, elle passait presque une demi-heure tous les matins à essayer de dompter son abondante chevelure. C'était le genre de détails que Minho savait, et qu'il avait envie de hurler à ce connard. Il connaissait Sonya mieux que cet abruti !

Newt leva clairement les yeux au ciel en montant les escaliers. Minho le suivit dans sa chambre, préférant ne pas avoir à endurer le calvaire que serait le spectacle des mamours de Sonya et ce type.

_ J'ai un truc à te dire… commença Newt en s'asseyant sur le lit, regardant Minho d'un air grave.

Minho se doutait déjà de ce qui allait se passer. Newt avait toujours été très protecteur envers sa sœur, et dans ce cas-là, ça ne lui posait pas le moindre problème :

_ Quand est-ce qu'on va casser la gueule de son bellâtre ?

Son ami parut déconcerté :

_ Pardon ?

_ Le salopard brun qui couchait à moitié avec Sonya dans le salon. On va lui faire sa fête ?

Bon, peut-être que Minho exagérait un peu en parlant de coucher à moitié, mais au moins Newt comprit :

_ Ah ! Non, euh… C'était juste pour te prévenir qu'elle sortait avec lui. Je l'ai rencontré, et il est très sympa. J'ai pas l'intention de lui casser la gueule.

Quoi ?! Mais, et moi, j'ai pas l'air très sympa ?! eut envie de s'écrier Minho. Pourquoi lui il a le droit de sortir avec ta sœur et pas moi ?!

_ En plus, ils sont dans la même classe, donc je peux difficilement les empêcher de se voir, ajouta Newt. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour Sonya, Thomas est gentil.

_ T'en est sûr ? Aucun risque qu'il la tabasse, la viole, ou la force à faire quoi que ce soit, genre une sextape, ou ce genre de trucs ?

Newt partit dans un fou rire nerveux, et ne parvint à se reprendre que quelques minutes plus tard :

_ S'il te plaît, n'associe plus jamais ma sœur et sextape dans la même phrase. Sérieusement, je crois que je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre.

Minho ne dit rien, vexé. C'était pas juste. Ok, peut-être que ce type – Thomas – avait le même âge que Sonya, mais lui-même n'avait que deux ans de plus !

Ce qui était tout de même beaucoup quand on était un adolescent.

Il grogna, et sortit ses affaires pour se mettre au travail.

.

Newt fut distrait pendant toute la séance de travail. Il jetait des coups d'œil à son portable, chose qu'il ne faisait pas habituellement, et griffonna des petits bonhommes dans la marge.

Minho voyait bien que c'était cet abruti de petit copain de Sonya qui le dérangeait, d'ailleurs c'était aussi le cas pour lui.

Tous deux sursautèrent quand on toqua à la porte de la chambre.

_ Entrez…

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui toquerait pour entrer dans la chambre. Thomas. Le connard. Celui-ci ébaucha un sourire en ouvrant la porte.

_ Hey, euh… Désolé de vous déranger.

_ Tu ne nous déranges pas, répondit lentement Newt en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?

_ Hum… Juste pour te prévenir que je m'en allais.

_ Ok. Tu permets que je te raccompagne ?

L'enfoiré – Thomas – hocha les épaules, l'air décontenancé :

_ Bah, je connais le chemin, mais si tu veux…

Minho sauta sur ses pieds dès que les deux adolescents eurent quitté la chambre. Il voulait entendre ce que Newt allait dire au connard – euh, à Thomas.

_ Je te préviens, murmurait Newt d'une voix rauque qui portait dans les escaliers. Profites-en pour tripoter ma sœur et je te tue. Contente-toi de la voir en sous-vêtements et je te tue. C'est clair ?

_ Parfaitement clair, Newton. À mon tour de dire un truc…

Le couillon à la tête de balai à chiottes – Thomas – ébaucha un éblouissant sourire et reprit :

_ Essaie juste de m'en empêcher.

Et sur ces mots, il sortit calmement, et Minho, fou de rage, l'entendit éclater de rire tout seul dans la rue. Newt remonta dans sa chambre, l'air furieux.

_ Quel connard, grognèrent-ils en chœur.

Tiens. Marrant. Ils étaient loin les discours comme moi le connard – Thomas – était un gentil garçon. Au moins, Minho avait repéré dès le début que c'était un sale con.

Cela dit, même s'il en doutait, c'était peut-être juste le fait que l'immonde fils de pute – Thomas – l'ait appelé « Newton » qui saoulait Newt.

Cependant, le regard sombre de son ami voulait tout dire. Gardant son sourire pour lui, Minho songea que le connard – Thomas – ne ferait pas long feu.

* * *

Comme j'avais prévenu, ce sont des chapitres très courts ! J'ai essayé de me mettre dans la peau de Minho, mais parfois, après un chapitre de You're my dream, c'est dur... En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu...

Bisous, et... Laissez une review !


	3. Un véritable connard

Hello ! Je profite de quelques heures de trou pour poster ce chapitre ^^

Alors, juste quelque chose à préciser : il y a des références à Game of Thrones ! Pas d'inquiétude, zéro spoilers au delà de l'épisode 1 de la saison 1 ^^

Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, je le précise maintenant : Cersei et Jaime Lannister sont des frère et sœur jumeaux, qui sont amoureux l'un de l'autre et qui couchent ensemble, alors que Cersei est déjà mariée avec un autre. Thirion Lannister, lui, est le petit frère de Cersei et Jaime, et est un nain. Les Lannister sont réputés pour être très blonds (non mais vraiment, c'est une caractéristique physique, pas une insulte xD)

Voilà, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir ! Ca, et... Je vous promet que Thomas n'est pas vraiment un connard, même si on pourrait le croire xD

* * *

Minho ne put s'empêcher de sourire ce jour-là en sonnant. Newt avait été énervé contre le connard – Thomas – toute la semaine, et il y avait peu de chances qu'il soit encore le petit ami de Sonya.

En plus, il profitait de l'absence des parents des deux adolescents pour dormir chez eux cette nuit.

Ce fut Newt qui ouvrit, au moins deux minutes après. Il était ébouriffé, et haletant, comme s'il venait de courir :

_ Désolé, je pensais que Sonya ouvrirait, cette fois, soupira-t-il. J'étais sous la douche. Enfin, j'allais y aller, quoi.

Minho ne fit aucune réflexion sur le fait qu'un mercredi après-midi à treize heures n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour prendre une douche, se contentant de rentrer rapidement, et de jeter un coup d'œil dans le salon.

Ce qu'il vit lui donna des envies de meurtres. Thomas était assis sur le canapé. Sonya était assise sur Thomas. Et ils s'embrassaient. Pas un bisou innocent, un bisou à la Game of Thrones.

_ Bordel, faite pas ça ici ! aboya Newt. J'arrive pas à croire que maman ait autorisé Thomas à rester dormir, alors tenez-vous bien, au moins !

Stop. Retour en arrière. La mère de Newt, la sévère et insupportable Ava avait fait quoi… ?!

_ Oh, c'est bon, frangin, c'était qu'un bisou, commence pas, soupira Sonya en levant les yeux au ciel, et en se blottissant contre le torse de Thomas.

Vison qui donna à Minho envie de vomir.

Le fils de pute – Thomas – sourit à Newt d'un air provocant, et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Sonya, qui devint écarlate et s'écarta illico presto :

_ Arrête ça, Thomas ! C'est dégueulasse !

Mais elle souriait, d'un air tout de même un peu gêné.

_ Fais pas chier ma sœur, Murphy, grogna Newt, en montant pesamment les marches.

Minho resta quelques instants en bas, à fusiller le connard du regard, avant de suivre son meilleur ami. C'était définitif, il détestait ce type.

_ Comment est-ce que ta mère a pu laisser le co… euh, Thomas dormir ici ?! Elle est pas censée être super stricte ?!

_ Si, grommela Newt. Mais bon, ce couillon a fait son charmeur, et elle a craqué direct ! J'arrivais pas à y croire.

Son air sombre et agacé indiqua à Minho que le sujet était clos, et ils se mirent à bosser.

* * *

_ Hey !

Sonya entra dans la chambre en sautillant, les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille, et… est-ce que c'était une griffure qu'elle avait dans le cou ? Merde, elle avait l'air de ressortir d'une partie de jambes en l'air. Newt semblait penser la même chose, car son air déjà colérique s'accentua. Minho n'aurait voulu être, ni à la place de Sonya, ni à la place du connard – enfin, de Thomas.

_ Sonya. Un mot, s'il te plaît. Tout de suite.

Il entraîna sa sœur hors de la chambre. Cette fois-ci, Minho n'espionna pas la conversation. Ce qui se passait entre Sonya et Newt devait rester entre le frère et la sœur.

_ C'est bon, on a rien fait ! entendit-il tout de même Sonya protester.

Newt répondit quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, et la rouquine soupira :

_ C'est bon, Newt, t'inquiète, je gère. Ça va. Et Thomas est gentil, vraiment.

_ Un peu trop gentil, visiblement !

_ Oh, sois pas chiant…

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille dévala les escaliers, et attendit d'être en bas pour hurler :

_ Au fait, c'était juste pour vous dire que le repas était près.

Newt ouvrit la porte, et Minho et lui échangèrent un long regard en entendant distinctement un « sale con » marmonné par Sonya, suivi d'un grand rire du fils de pute – Thomas.

_ Je vais le tuer, articula Newt.

_ Moi d'abord, grogna Minho.

Il eut droit à un long regard étonné de son meilleur ami :

_ Mais euh… Pourquoi ?

_ Sonya ! Il n'a pas le droit de la traiter comme ça !

_ Oui, ça je sais, mais… Tu sais que c'est ma sœur, pas la tienne ?

Très juste. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, parce que pour avoir envie d'embrasser sa sœur, il fallait être dérangé. Ou s'appeler Jaime Lannister, mais il sortait du contexte.

_ J'aime ta sœur comme si c'était la mienne.

Mensonge. Il aimait Sonya bien plus que comme une sœur. En plus il ne savait même pas comment on aimait une sœur, vu qu'il n'en avait pas. Ou peut-être que Newt devait être considéré comme son frère ? Oui, mais dans ce cas-là, Sonya aussi, et on retournait au cas des jumeaux Lannister. Mais pas vraiment, parce qu'il n'était pas son frère jumeau comme Newt. À part que Newt n'était pas le frère jumeau de Sonya, même s'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Doooonc… Ce serait comme si Cersei Lannister, en plus de s'envoyer en l'air avec Jaime, baisait Thirion, sauf que Minho n'était pas un nain. D'ailleurs, au passage, avec leur cheveux blonds et leur peau blanche, le frère et la sœur ressemblaient beaucoup aux Lannister. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? C'était peut-être pour ça que Newt était aussi jaloux.

Tout à coup, une claque derrière la tête le fit sortir de ses pensées : Newt l'observait, sourcils froncés, prêt à lui en remettre une :

_ Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais arrête. Ça devait vraiment être dégueulasse pour que tu sois aussi concentré.

_ Je pensais aux Lannister et au fait que je ne ressemble pas à Thirion… marmonna Minho pour lui-même.

Le visage de Newt se fit grimaçant :

_ Je ne couche pas avec Sonya, Minho !

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je pensais ça ?!

_ Parce que Thomas m'a déjà fait le coup ! Apparemment, Sonya et moi on se ressemblerait assez pour passer pour des jumeaux, et on est assez blond pour être, au choix, des Lannister ou des Targaryen.

Comme si c'était complètement stupide, le blond leva les yeux au ciel. C'était pas si con que ça, aux yeux de Minho. Ça semblait même vachement intelligent.

Enfin, c'était l'enfoiré de connard d'enculé de merde – Thomas – qui l'avait dit, donc c'était forcément con.

_ À table ! hurla à nouveau Sonya. Sinon Thomas et moi on mangera sans vous !

_ Et on se fera du pied sous la table, claironna le connard – Thomas.

Newt et Minho se figèrent, et d'un même mouvement, se précipitèrent dans les escaliers. Jamais, même quand il était affamé, Minho n'avait couru aussi vite. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, tout était servi, et le moche – Thomas – et Sonya étaient sagement assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

_ Pas question que vous mangiez l'un à côté de l'autre, prévint calmement Newt. Thomas, tu vire. C'est ma place.

Sonya ne put retenir un sourire quand Minho se précipita en face d'elle, histoire d'éviter qu'ils se fassent du pied. Le fils de pute – Thomas – se retrouvait coincé entre Minho à sa gauche, le vide à sa droite, et Newt en face de lui. Et histoire de bien clarifier les choses, Minho étendit les jambes sous la table, prenant toute la place, faisant soupirer Newt.

_ Minho, dégage tes pieds, tu tripote tout le monde sous la table, là, soupira le blond.

_ Et c'est pas agréable, ajouta le connard – Thomas.

_ Alors ne la touche pas, ordonna Minho d'une voix glaciale en rivant son regard dans les prunelles chocolat.

_ Sinon quoi ? ironisa-t-il, l'air aussi agacé que lui. Tu comptes faire quoi quand on se retrouvera dans le même lit, elle et moi, cette nuit ? Quand je l'embrasserais, la caresserais, toutes ces choses que tu ne peux pas faire, parce qu'elle n'est pas ta copine.

Thomas avait l'air de voir en lui un ennemi, et c'était parfait, car aux yeux de Minho il n'était rien d'autre.

_ Elle et moi, on fait tellement de choses que même dans tes rêves tu ne peux pas imaginer. Tu ne sais pas à quel point sa peau est douce, tu ne sais pas comment ses cheveux sont ébouriffés quand elle ressort d'une nuit de sexe. Tu ignores à quel point elle est belle nue. Tu ne te bouges que maintenant que je suis là, alors qu'elle est amoureuse de toi depuis des années.

_ Thomas ! s'exclamèrent Sonya et Newt en chœur.

Merci de ne se remuer que maintenant, Newt, songea Minho. Mais cet enfoiré n'avait pas fini :

_ Sauf que maintenant, c'est moi qui suis là, Minho, et je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger. Sonya est MA petite amie, et si tu la veux, il va falloir que tu te battes un peu plus que ça. Sur ce… Bon appétit.

Un long silence suivit ses mots, alors que Thomas se mettait calmement à manger, avant de relever la tête :

_ Ah, oui, et Newton, quand tu veux que je me taise, c'est mieux de le demander poliment plutôt que de me donner des coups de pieds dans les mollets. Ça fait mal.

Minho observa longuement la scène. Sonya était livide, Newt tremblait de colère contenue, et lui… Lui il oscillait entre extase – Sonya avait été amoureuse de lui – et rage – le connard d'enfoiré de fils de pute s'était envoyé en l'air avec la jeune fille.

_ Tu devrais manger, puce, c'est vachement bon, conseilla le connard – Thomas – en souriant à Sonya.

Elle le regarda longuement, et finit par lui sourire en retour :

_ Forcément, c'est toi qui l'a fait.

.

Minho avait fini par se calmer, et avait trié chacune de ses pensées. Alors, il n'en voulait pas à Sonya d'être tombée amoureuse de lui. Il était fou de rage contre le con – Thomas – parce qu'il avait couché avec elle, mais il l'avait sûrement forcée, parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait ça d'elle-même. Et il devait établir un plan de bataille avec Newt pour que ça ne se reproduise pas.

Newt avait l'air d'avoir fait déjà son choix, car dès que Sonya se leva pour aller au toilettes, il darda ses yeux noisette sur Thomas et lâcha d'une voix qui aurait terrorisé l'homme le plus courageux du monde.

_ Dehors, Thomas. On doit parler. Tout de suite.

Il ne laissa même pas le temps au connard – Thomas – de se lever, et l'attrapant par le col, l'entraîna avec lui.

Sonya revint moins d'une minute plus tard, et voyant Minho seul à table avec un sourire satisfait, soupira :

_ Newt ?

_ Ouais. Et c'est tant mieux.

La rousse pinça les lèvres et commença à débarrasser.

_ Sonya, écoute…

_ Ce que t'as dit Thomas est peut-être vrai, mais ça ne change rien, rétorqua Sonya.

Un cri de douleur résonna dans le jardin, faisant soupirer la jeune femme :

_ Je sors avec Thomas. Avec Thomas. Et je suis très heureuse avec lui, reprit-elle d'une voix ferme. Même si Newt va sans doute le terrifier au point qu'il n'osera plus jamais revenir ici, c'est mon petit ami.

_ Pourquoi un type aussi con ?!

_ Je l'adore ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il est génial, alors je t'interdis de l'insulter, c'est compris ?!

_ Tu l'adores peut-être, mais tu m'aimes.

Minho savait qu'il n'aurait pas du paraître aussi sûr de lui, surtout qu'il avait promis à Newt qu'il ne sortirait jamais avec sa sœur.

_ Pourquoi les mecs sont aussi cons ?! cria Sonya, les yeux embués de larmes, en le fusillant du regard. Pourquoi t'as été un connard avec moi pendant presque deux ans, pour ne réagir que maintenant que j'ai un copain ?!

_ C'est ton frère qui… commença Minho avant de s'interrompre.

_ Mon frère, répéta Sonya d'un air moqueur contredit par les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. La bonne excuse, hein… Va te faire foutre, Minho. Sérieusement, va te faire foutre.

Et sur ces mots, elle sortit de la cuisine, et monta jusqu'à sa chambre, pour claquer la porte si violemment que toute la maison trembla.

Minho soupira, et songea qu'il serait temps d'avoir une conversation avec Newt, histoire de reconsidérer cette histoire de promesse où, au fond, il s'était sacrément fait arnaquer.

Il était temps qu'il se bouge les fesses pour récupérer l'amour de sa vie.

* * *

Bah ouais, après dix ans il serait temps, Minho ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^

Laissez une review ! Bisous !


	4. Reconsidérer l'arnaque

Bon, voilà la suite ^^ Avec un Thomas toujours plus enfoiré (mais c'est pour la bonne cause xD)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_ Tu veux reconsidérer notre promesse, répéta lentement Newt.

_ Ouais ! répondit Minho avec fougue. Parce que je m'étais bien fait baiser, ce jour-là !

Newt fronça les sourcils :

_ Euh, dis-le-moi si je me trompe, mais la seule promesse qu'on ait jamais faite, c'est celle où on s'est juré de rester meilleurs amis pour toujours. On avait neuf ans, et comme on avait peur de se faire mal en échangeant nos sangs, on s'était barbouillé les poignets de ketchup…

_ Ah ouais, ça ! Mais non, c'est pas du tout de ça que je veux te parler !

_ D'ailleurs Sonya avait pété un câble et s'était mise à pleurer parce qu'elle avait peur qu'on meure, poursuivit Newt en souriant d'un air nostalgique.

_ Elle a même appelé les urgences, se rappela Minho sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était vraiment super mature pour son âge.

_ Grave, acquiesça Newt. Tu voulais reconsidérer quelle promesse, du coup ?

_ Celle comme quoi j'avais pas le droit d'être avec Sonya !

Newt fronça les sourcils, et demanda :

_ Excuse-moi ?

_ Ouais, alors déjà, j'ai pas de sœur, donc… Ça passe pas, hein ! Et je suis amoureux de Sonya, finit-il par avouer d'une traite.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il apprenne à réfléchir avant de parler. Marrant, c'était la première fois qu'il formulait ça à voix haute, et il lui semblait être libéré d'un poids au niveau de la poitrine.

_ Stop… Quel est le rapport entre le fait que tu sois amoureux de ma petite sœur, et une quelconque promesse ? Non, parce que, de une, t'avais pas l'air amoureux il y a deux semaines quand tu la traitais encore comme un connard… Avant Thomas, en fait, et de deux… Il n'y a pas de deux, mais peu importe.

_ Mais cette promesse ! C'est pour ça que je me comportais comme ça avec elle ! T'étais mon meilleur ami, et on s'était juré qu'on tomberait pas amoureux de la sœur de l'autre, et je me suis bien fait avoir, d'ailleurs, parce que j'ai même pas de sœur !

_ Quelle promesse… ?

Tout à coup Newt se figea, et lança un long regard à Minho :

_ Minho…

_ Oui ?

_ Dis-moi que tu n'as pas brisé le cœur de ma sœur pendant plus d'un an à cause de ce truc débile que je t'ai demandé quand on était petits !

Minho resta silencieux. Comment ça, un truc débile ? C'était important, une promesse !

_ Minho…

_ Oui, bon, bah j'ai peut-être pris ça un peu trop au sérieux…

_ Un peu trop au sérieux ?! Merde, t'es trop con ou quoi ?! On devait avoir huit ou neuf ans… Non, même pas, je crois que tonton Janson était même pas marié avec Griffy ! Merde, on avait sept ans ! Comment tu peux… Mais… Putain… Et dire que… Et Thomas… Et Sonya… Putain tu fais chier !

_ T'as pas plus envie que moi que le conna… Hum, Thomas sorte avec Sonya, pas vrai ?

Newt lui lança un regard halluciné :

_ Bien sûr que non ! C'est ma petite sœur… Et… ce mec !

_ Je croyais que tu le trouvais sympa.

_ Ouais, bah c'est plus le cas. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : tu vas trouver un moyen de te débarrasser du copain de ma frangine, et prendre sa place, ok ?

_ Mais, euh… Tu vas pas m'aider ?

_ Va crever. Tu t'es mis tout seul dans cette situation.

Newt hésita quelques instants, avant d'ajouter :

_ Jure-moi que si tu romps avec ma sœur, on restera amis.

Minho sourit et, s'entortillant dans la couverture, acquiesça :

_ Évidemment, mec.

Ils entrechoquèrent leur poing, et sourirent.

Entre eux, rien ne changerait jamais.

* * *

Minho fut réveillé par un bruit. Un bruit de sèche-cheveux. Il grimaça : Sonya était déjà debout ?! Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, à moins que Newt ou le connard – Thomas – n'en utilise.

Fermant les yeux, sans la moindre intention de se lever tout de suite, il changea immédiatement d'avis en entendant la douche. Parce qu'il doutait franchement que Sonya puisse à la fois se doucher et se sécher les cheveux.

_ Hé ! Hé, Newt !

Newt soupira, et ouvrit un œil ensommeillé :

_ Quoiiiiiii… ?

_ Y a Sonya et le fils de pute, euh, pardon, Thomas, dans la douche !

_ Mais non… grogna Newt en se retournant dans le lit. Tu rêves…

Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, et se rendormit aussitôt. Tout à coup, Minho eut l'idée du siècle : si le connard – Thomas – était sous la douche, il pouvait fouiller dans son portable !

Il se précipita dans la chambre de Sonya, et attrapa le sac de cours de l'enfoiré – Thomas. Un de ces abrutis qui croyait que personne ne toucherait à son portable, manifestement, car il n'avait aucun code pour déverrouiller son portable.

Ok, commencer par voir si le connard – Thomas – avait des textos à cacher.

Quelques textos envoyés à Sonya, quelques-uns semblait plutôt innocents, envoyés à deux jeunes femmes du nom de Teresa et Rachel. Il connaissait Rachel, elle était dans sa classe… Et Teresa était une fille qu'il avait déjà vu une ou deux fois, et dont le nom de famille était Murphy, comme l'autre débile – Thomas. Ils devaient être frère et sœur ou un truc comme ça.

Et puis, un numéro qui n'était pas dans ses contacts attira l'attention de l'inspecteur Minho. Et la conversation commençait de façon originale :

« _J'ai envie de te coincer entre mes cuisses et te baiser tellement fort que t'en auras des courbatures toute la semaine_ »

Et la réponse de la fille inconnue :

« _Arrête de me harceler espèce de sale pervers. Tu as une copine, maintenant._ »

Alors l'enfoiré – Thomas – était un harceleur ?!

« _Ça veut pas dire que j'ai pas le droit de t'allumer, mon cœur !_ »

« _Par contre ça veut dire que j'ai le droit de t'envoyer te faire foutre. Bonne nuit, beau brun..._ »

Putain… Le mec sortait avec une aussi jolie fille que Sonya, et couchait à côté. Tentait de coucher à côté. Minho fut envahi par une puissante envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la gueule. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude, quoi…

« _T'as pas le droit de me laisser alors que je bande en pensant à toi !_ »

Quel connard… Le dernier texto remontait à hier soir !

« _J'ai dit bonne nuit_ » répondait la fille.

« _Je pourrais reporter mes envies sur ma copine, tu sais ?_ »

« _Fais donc ça._ »

Et à peine une minute plus tard, la fille ajoutait :

« _Connard._ »

_ Hé, c'est mon portable ? s'exclama Thomas en entrant dans la chambre en caleçon. Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec mon portable ?!

_ Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous à raconter à d'autres filles que tu bandes en pensant à elles ?! rétorqua Minho en le fusillant du regard.

Thomas devint écarlate, puis livide :

_ Rend-moi mon portable.

_ Non. Je vais le dire à Sonya, et on verra ce qu'elle en pense.

_ Ne dis rien à Sonya ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne lui dis rien… Je… J'arrêterais de lui envoyer des textos, à cette fille…

_ Qui c'est ?

Thomas se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de marmonner :

_ Elle s'appelle Brenda. Je sais qu'elle est amoureuse de moi, alors je m'amuse à lui envoyer des textos… cochons.

_ Qui envoie des textos cochons ? interrogea Sonya en entrant dans sa chambre.

Thomas et Minho restèrent silencieux, échangeant un long regard.

_ Thomas, répondit enfin Minho, alors que l'intéressé lui faisait des doigts dans le dos de Sonya, l'air furieux.

_ Très drôle, répondit la rousse en levant les yeux au ciel. T'as encore recommencé, Thomas ? Sérieux ?

_ Bah…

_ T'exagère, grommela-t-elle en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue. Bon, tu viens, on va manger ?

Elle paraissait déterminée à ignorer Minho, et lui tourna le dos sans hésiter, glissant sa main dans celle de Thomas, et l'entraînant dans la cuisine.

Pfff. Minho soupira. Ce n'était pas juste. Ce connard de Thomas envoyait des textos cochons à une certaine Brenda, et Sonya ne lui disait absolument rien ! En plus, il restait là comme un con avec le téléphone du connard – Thomas – dans la main.

* * *

Bon, là les choses se clarifient (j'espère xD), bref, le prochain chapitre sortira demain ! Et je vous garantis qu'il vous plaira !

Laissez une review ^^

(Et désolée, en ce moment, je suis en plein dans la révision des bacs blancs, et j'ai rarement le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais je vous assure que je les reçoit, et elles me font super plaisir ! Et quand je sortirais des bacs blancs, je me prendrais une petite demi-journée pour répondre à tous le monde, je vous le promets !)


	5. Un sacré bordel

Vous me faites tous beaucoup rire... Dans les commentaires, il y a, en gros, deux types de personnes : celles qui sont réalistes, voient que Thomas est un connard, etc, et... Celles qui voient de Newtmas partout ! Les filles, calmez-vous xD Mais si vous y tenez, il y a un (très léger) rapprochement entre Thomas et Newt à la fin de ce chapitre... Sur ce je vous laisse...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Minho et Newt étaient en cours, et faisaient la gueule. Et ce n'était vraiment pas habituel qu'ils soient agacés pour les mêmes choses, mais là, comble du malheur, ils avaient cours d'EPS. Avec Sonya et l'enfoiré de fils de pute de salopard de pervers – Thomas.

Et ces deux-là se donnaient manifestement en spectacle : alors que la classe de secondes était censée faire de la gym, Sonya trônait sur les épaules de l'enfoiré – Thomas – et tous deux riaient manifestement beaucoup.

Pour le peu que Minho entendait, Thomas essayait de convaincre Sonya de l'accompagner dans les vestiaires. Ce qui faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines, franchement, il se prenait pour qui, ce con ?!

La jeune femme protestait un peu, mais cela semblait plus l'amuser qu'autre chose.

Minho ne fut même pas surpris quand elle céda, ce qui le rendait encore plus fou que le reste.

Voyant sa rage, Newt l'arrêta calmement.

_ C'est bon, Minho. Je m'en charge, ok ? Je vais les faire sortir de ces vestiaires. Calme-toi plutôt, et prépare un discours d'enfer pour montrer à Sonya comment t'es largement plus cool que ce tocard.

Newt suivit les deux adolescents, sous le regard énervé de Minho. Il ressortit environ cinq minutes plus tard, l'air amusé. Quand il revint aux côtés de son meilleur ami, il paraissait détendu :

_ Tu sais, mec, je crois que Sonya va te tomber dans les bras quand tu lui feras ta déclaration.

Ça, Minho l'espérait sincèrement.

* * *

Minho soupira en entrant dans les toilettes. S'arrêtant devant le miroir, il se recoiffa rapidement, espérant être prêt pour affronter Sonya, quand un gémissement audible lui parvint dans l'une des cabines au fond. Il retint un sourire : tellement de gars s'envoyaient en l'air avec leur copine dans les toilettes des mecs que ça ne faisait plus bizarre à personne.

Il sourit, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse une voix. La voix du connard – Thomas.

_ Aaaaah… Bordel, ça m'avait manqué…

Minho resta silencieux, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux malgré lui. Merde, c'était pas juste ! Thomas n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! C'était injuste ! Il aimait Sonya depuis tellement longtemps ! S'il était sorti avec elle, il l'aurait traité avec respect et gentillesse, et surtout, jamais il ne l'aurait baisé dans des toilettes crades où des dizaines de couples étaient déjà passé avant !

Il sortit rapidement, et se figea en voyant Sonya passer devant lui, ses longs cheveux roux repérables à des kilomètres.

_ Sonya ?

Elle s'immobilisa, un peu crispée :

_ Quoi ?

_ Mais…

Il jeta un regard perdu aux toilettes, puis à la jeune fille manifestement totalement innocente.

_ Je… Je crois que Thomas est en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes, marmonna-t-il.

_ Arrête ça, rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement. Je sais que tu essaie de me séparer de Thomas, et c'est vraiment pas cool !

_ Non, je suis sérieux ! Attends, Sonya ! s'exclama-t-il, voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir.

_ Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Thomas baise peut-être avec d'autres gens, mais au moins, il m'apprécie, il n'est pas instable ! Il est toujours gentil avec moi, et il est présent quand j'ai besoin de lui !

_ Je… je sais que je n'ai pas été là pour toi, Sonya. J'ai été con, et ça, crois-moi, Newt me l'a assez répété. C'est vrai que j'ai été un connard, que je n'ai pas… Je t'ai ignorée alors que tu ne le méritais pas… Mais… Tu veux la vérité, juste la vérité ? Que Thomas soit parfait ou un sale con, j'en ai rien à foutre ! Je l'ai catalogué dès que je l'ai vu, je l'ai haï quand je t'ai vu dans ses bras. La seule chose que je sais à propos de lui, c'est qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour toi. Parce que… Parce que trois choses : de une… De une, quand je pense à toi, c'est toujours moi que j'imagine en train de t'embrasser, te serrant contre moi, t'aimant, tout simplement. De deux… De deux, aucun mec ne sera jamais assez bien pour toi, parce que pour moi, tu es la jeune femme la plus parfaite de ce monde. La plus parfaite, avec tes qualités et tes défauts… Je sais bien que ne te mérite pas, pas plus que lui, mais… Mais je t'aime.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Sonya, et elle renifla. Minho se laissa aller, soulagé. Il avait tout avoué. Maintenant, c'était à Sonya de prendre une décision. À elle, et juste à elle.

_ Et de trois… ?

_ Hein ?

Bon, ok, malgré ses airs de gros dur, Minho était un grand romantique. Il s'attendait donc à un « je t'aime aussi, Minho ! » ou quelque chose du genre « mais je suis enceinte de Thomas parce que c'est un gros connard qui ne voulait pas se protéger ». Pas exactement à un chiffre.

_ La troisième raison ? interrogea-t-elle doucement, en séchant ses larmes.

_ Ah, euh… J'ai dit trois raisons parce que ça fait plus cool que deux. J'ai pas de troisième raison.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Minho soupira : elle avait l'air de plutôt bien prendre son aveu.

_ Je… Minho, écoute, j'ai un truc à t'avouer…

Ok, ça sentait le « Thomas m'a mise en cloque parce que c'est qu'un gros connard »

_ Oui ?

_ À propos de Thomas, euh…

_ Hey ! s'exclama Thomas en s'approchant. Tout va bien, Sonya ?

Elle ébaucha un léger sourire :

_ Tout va très bien. Thomas, je… Je dois te parler. Minho… J'aimerais qu'on poursuive cette conversation… Tu pourrais… Venir, ce soir ?

Immédiatement, Minho acquiesça, laissant Sonya s'éloigner, un bras de Thomas sur ses épaules.

Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire avant que ce connard n'intervienne.

* * *

_ Ok, mec, t'es un champion, tout se passera bien… murmura Minho pour lui-même. T'es un champion, et de toute façon, Thomas est un enfoiré qui ne fait pas le poids face à toi.

Il sonna. Presque immédiatement, comme si elle n'avait attendu que ça, Sonya se précipita à l'entrée :

_ Salut, Minho !

_ Est-ce que Thomas est là ? commença-t-il par demander, pour être certain de ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise.

_ À l'étage, en fait, marmonna-t-elle. Il parle avec Newt.

Minho était tellement stressé qu'il mit quelques instants à remarquer que Sonya avait la lèvre fendue.

_ C'est Thomas qui t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-il, tentant de contenir sa colère.

_ Quoi ? Oh, non…

_ Ne me mens pas, Sonya.

Elle hésita quelques instants, avant de finir par acquiescer :

_ C'est lui, mais… Minho, attends !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Minho sentait le sang battre dans ses tempes, fou de rage. Et l'objet de sa colère était juste à quelques mètres, dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. Il grimpa les marches deux à deux, et poussa la porte de la chambre.

Immédiatement, il se figea.

Thomas était assis sur le lit de Newt. Torse nu. Newt se tenait debout, dos à Minho, lui aussi torse nu, en train d'enlever son pantalon.

_ T'as blessé ma sœur, t'es au courant ? Et je vais te le faire payer, lâcha le blond, d'une voix étonnement rauque.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air très menaçant, comme ça, ironisa Thomas.

Minho cru qu'il hallucinait en voyant son meilleur ami se glisser sur les genoux de Thomas, et le renverser sur le lit :

_ Rends-nous service à tous les deux, tu veux, Tommy ? Ferme ta gueule.

Et pour appuyer son ordre, Newt l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

C'était quoi encore ce putain de bordel ?!

* * *

Vous aimez ? Faites pas genre, j'ai fait lire à ma bêta-lectrice (on va l'appeler comme ça, même si on fait, c'est pas vraiment ma bêta xD), elle a absolument pété un câble de joie xD Hé, oui, du Newtmas ! La suite et fin arrivera demain, dans la journée !

Sur ce... Laissez une review !


	6. Comment Minho fut-il pris pour un con

Faites pas semblant, je sais qu'avec la fin du chapitre de la dernière fois, c'est celui là que vous attendiez avec le plus d'impatience xD

Bref, c'est le dernier chapitre de la fiction, mais j'ai plusieurs trucs à vous proposer, donc ce sera à la fin ^^

Bisous, et bonne lecture !

* * *

_ C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Immédiatement, les deux adolescents se figèrent. Newt se retourna, et Thomas se redressa. Minho tenta de garder pour lui le fait que Newt n'avait apparemment aucune intention de descendre des genoux de Thomas.

Bordel.

_ Quoi, t'as pas cru Sonya ? soupira Newt, en se décalant légèrement. Et arrête de mater Tommy comme ça, j'en ai marre que tout le monde reluque mon petit ami !

Il posa une main sur le torse du brun, comme si sa main avait pu suffire pour cacher tout le torse de Thomas.

_ Mais… Il a blessé Sonya ! Et… Attends, ton petit ami ?

Thomas et Newt se regardèrent, et dans un parfait ensemble, hurlèrent :

_ SONYAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Minho se retourna pour voir apparaître la jeune fille qui s'approcha d'un air penaud, avant de devenir écarlate :

_ Mais bordel, vous êtes des obsédés ou quoi ?! Vous pouvez pas passer deux heures sans vous foutre à moitié à poil !

_ T'étais censé le prévenir ! rétorqua Newt. Et moi, j'ai du me passer de MON petit ami pour qu'il devienne le tien chaque fois que Minho venait, et c'était chiant !

_ C'était MON meilleur ami avant de devenir ton petit ami !

Thomas grogna, l'air revêche :

_ Bon, je vais être clair : je bande, j'aimerais pouvoir baiser avec Newt, et que vous vous barriez tous les deux. Et pas dans cet ordre !

_ Pas question que je sorte tant que je ne saurais pas ce qui se passe, répondit Minho en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Très bien, lâcha Thomas en haussant les épaules, avant d'embrasser Newt dans le cou, et de le forcer à se retourner.

Sans plus d'hésitation, Newt le renversa à nouveau sur le lit, remuant suggestivement les hanches contre le bassin de Thomas. Minho se sentit rougir, et entendit Sonya marmonner derrière lui :

_ Ils sont capables de le faire devant nous. Viens, je vais t'expliquer.

Minho se retourna, et venait à peine de faire un pas quand deux cris résonnèrent en chœur :

_ La porte !

Sonya ferma la porte en soupirant, les joues écarlates, et l'entraîna en bas avant de mettre le son de la télévision presque à fond.

_ Ils sont bruyants, se justifia-t-elle, toujours aussi rouge.

_ Ton petit ami. Ou ex-petit ami. Celui qui t'a frappé. Avec ton frangin ?!

_ Thomas ne m'a pas frappé, commença-t-elle. Il… Enfin, on a joué au basket avant, avec certains de ses amis, et sans faire exprès il m'a donné un coup de coude. Et… Thomas était avec Newt bien avant que je ne fasse semblant de sortir avec lui.

Stop. Thomas. Le connard. Avec Newt. Avant. Semblant. Sonya.

Minho resta silencieux, chose qui ne lui arrivait presque jamais.

_ En fait, Thomas est mon meilleur ami, expliqua-t-elle, l'air gênée. Avant tout ça, je veux dire. J'allais dormir chez lui tous les week-ends, et tout… En apprenant ça, Newt a mené son enquête, persuadé que lui et moi on sortait ensemble. Tu connais la journaliste du lycée, Rachel Jones ?

_ Elle est dans notre classe à Newt et moi.

_ C'est la cousine de Thomas. Enfin, c'est la fiancée de son cousin qui est plus âgé et qui a l'air vachement plus jeune, Aris. Bref, Newt s'est renseigné auprès d'elle, et elle, elle a prévenu Thomas. Du coup, il est venu parler à Newt, et je sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble. Et euh… La fois où tu es venu, il y a deux semaines, Newt voulait te le présenter, et puis il a vu à quel point tu étais jaloux alors que Thomas se comportait simplement comme un ami, alors il nous a proposé de mentir pour euh… débloquer la situation entre toi et moi.

_ Donc Thomas et toi…

_ Ça n'a jamais été réel. C'est mon meilleur ami, c'est tout. Il aime autant les garçons que moi…

_ Mais et cette histoire de textos cochons ?!

_ C'était à Newt qu'il les envoyait. Et ils ont failli s'envoyer en l'air dans les vestiaires ce matin. Devant moi. On avait pensé à supprimer les textos qu'ils s'étaient envoyés avant, au cas où tu vérifierais dans son téléphone, mais j'imagine qu'on n'avait pas prévu qu'il en envoie d'autres hier soir.

_ Mais il a dit qu'il bandait ! grimaça Minho. Et t'étais avec lui au lit !

_ T'inquiète pas. Je l'ai entendu se lever à minuit. Et la porte de la salle de bain grince. Je sais que Newt et lui se sont…

_ Cette nuit ?! Bordel, c'est dégueulasse.

_ Ouais, carrément.

Elle avait toujours les joues roses, mais commençait à se détendre un peu, soulagée qu'il prenne bien ce qu'elle lui racontait.

_ Donc, reprit lentement Minho. Thomas et toi vous avez joué cette comédie parce que…

_ Parce que tu étais un connard avec moi.

_ Et parce que…

_ Parce que j'étais amoureuse de toi, et que Newt pensait que tu m'aimais aussi ! marmonna-t-elle, à nouveau écarlate.

Minho sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, quand il se pencha pour embrasser Sonya doucement. Celle-ci n'hésita pas un seul instant en lui rendant son baiser.

* * *

Thomas et Newt étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, et Minho ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant ainsi collés. Comme si Newt avait peur que Thomas ne le quitte pour sortir avec Sonya.

Thomas et lui faisaient des efforts, comme ils le pouvaient. Le fait était quand même que Thomas avait été le premier à embrasser Sonya, et ça, Minho avait du mal à le laisser passer.

_ Dis… commença Thomas en souriant un peu. Newt m'a dit que tu les avais comparés aux Lannister, Sonya et lui ?

Immédiatement, Minho éclata de rire :

_ On m'a dit que toi aussi. Avoue que c'est ressemblant !

_ Tout à fait !

Les deux adolescents rirent en chœur, un rire qui s'intensifia en voyant le regard las qu'échangèrent le frère et la sœur.

_ Dis, Tommy, rétorqua Newt, et Minho sentit qu'il allait se venger. Tu sais que c'est dans ce salon que Sonya et Minho se sont mariés, il y a dix ans ?

_ Dis, Minho, lâcha Sonya d'un air innocent. Tu sais comment j'ai découvert que mon frère et mon meilleur ami avaient une liaison ? En les retrouvant en train de baiser sur le canapé où nous sommes en ce moment !

Minho plissa le nez, dégoûté, mais ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le sang monter aux joues de Thomas.

_ Dis Minho ? reprit-elle, sans laisser à Newt le temps de répliquer. Tu sais avec qui baisait Thomas dans les toilettes la dernière fois ? Dis, Minho, quand Newt aura dix-huit ans, et Thomas que quinze, tu crois que je pourrais porter plainte pour détournement de mineur ?

_ Dites, n'importe qui, lança Thomas. Vous saviez que Sonya a demandé à ma sœur de lui rouler une pelle pour savoir si elle était attirée par les filles ?

Minho commença à rire, pensant à une blague, quand le coussin fusa du canapé sur lequel il était assis avec Sonya jusque dans la tête de Thomas, qui explosa de rire :

_ T'avais juré de pas le dire ! s'exclama Sonya.

Il vit Newt ouvrir de grands yeux, éberlué, tenta de s'imaginer la scène. Il connaissait vaguement Teresa, la sœur de Thomas, mais…

_ Ça devait être sexy !

_ J'en sais rien, commenta Thomas. Y avait deux paires de seins en trop pour moi.

_ Donc si j'avais des seins tu ne m'aimerais pas ? commenta malicieusement Newt.

Et là, Thomas fit quelque chose que Minho n'aurait préféré jamais voir. Il fourra sa main dans le pantalon de Newt, et commenta d'une voix calme :

_ Ta queue est toujours là. Je pense qu'on n'a pas à s'en inquiéter pour le moment.

Sonya poussa un cri de surprise, et Newt paraissait avoir été statufié. Minho explosa de rire.

Peut-être que ce type pourrait devenir un ami. Tant qu'il gardait ses sales pattes loin de Sonya…

* * *

Voilà... Fin d'une fiction... En fait, ma première fin d'une fiction sur le Labyrinthe (je suis fière xD)

Donc, plusieurs choses : si vous suivez You're My Dream, vous savez peut-être que j'ai décidé de faire une légère pause dans l'écriture de celle-ci (mais j'ai encore des chapitres d'avances, donc ça va...).

Ensuite, cette fiction... J'espère qu'elle vous a plu... Les retours ont été très positifs ! Alors voilà, je voulais vous proposer d'écrire la rencontre entre Newt et Thomas du point de vue de Newt, et ensuite, l'histoire de la promesse, du point de vue de Thomas (en two-shot, du coup) ! Est-ce que ça vous plairait ?

Enfin, j'avance moins dans mes fictions respectives parce que j'écris un OS Newtmas dans un UA : c'est un OS que j'avais promis à Lady Lacey Lucky si elle m'en écrivait un sur Aris et Rachel avant leur envoi dans le Labyrinthe (au passage, elle l'a fait, allez le lire, il est absolument génial !), donc, il sortira bientôt !

Voilà... Moi je vais rester absente de FF pour quelques jours pour cause de bacs blancs (je dis ça mais je sais parfaitement que je vais squatter là tous les soirs sans réviser xD), breeeef...

Laissez une review ^^


	7. HS : Une rencontre pour le moins étrange

Chose promis chose due ! Donc, voilà la première partie du two-shot Newtmas ^^ Il raconte la façon dont Thomas et Newt se sont connu ! Dans la deuxième partie, vous aurez le PoV de Thomas pendant la Promesse (et c'est quasiment que du cul, pour votre plus grand plaisir xD)

Je vous laisse donc avec ceci ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Newt finit les cours une heure plus tôt que prévu, merci la prof de mathématiques absente. Il salua Minho, et rentra, espérant s'offrir une soirée tranquille avec sa petite sœur Sonya. Il avait à peine passé la porte qu'il sentit que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Sa sœur riait aux éclats… et elle n'était pas seule ?

Fronçant les sourcils, il rejoignit le salon. Sonya était assise sur le canapé, morte de rire, et une fille aux longs cheveux bruns, moulée dans une robe écarlate lui tournait le dos, remuant les fesses et s'exclamant d'une voix haut perchée :

_ Oui, euh, j'écarte pas les cuisses au premier venu, hein ! Il faut bien entendu que le mec soit mignon, et puis il faut qu'il demande poliment, hein ! Après, bien sûr, j'enlève le peu de vêtements que je porte encore…

Sonya riait tellement fort qu'elle faillit tomber du canapé.

_ Euh… lâcha Newt, se demandant où il était tombé. Tu me présentes ton amie, Sonya ?

Sonya sursauta, et sourit :

_ Ah, oui, bien sûr !

La copine de Sonya faillit se casser la gueule sur ses talons hauts quand elle se retourna avec un grand sourire. Newt se précipita pour l'aider, alors que Sonya tombait du canapé, s'étouffant de rire.

_ Hey, ça va ? interrogea Newt en aidant la jeune fille à se redresser, ignorant sa petite sœur.

Et les cheveux de la fille tombèrent, dévoilant un visage masculin, aux joues écarlates :

_ On peut dire ça, répondit le type.

La copine de Sonya n'était pas une copine mais un copain. Avec des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants et un grand sourire :

_ Enchanté. Je m'appelle Thomas Murphy. C'est un peu gênant comme première rencontre…

C'était quoi ce bordel ?! Et sa sœur qui riait toujours comme une folle affalé par terre. Elle n'arrivait plus à se calmer.

Tout à coup, quelque chose frappa Newt, et il comprit que ça faisait des semaines que sa sœur le roulait dans la farine.

_ Thomas MURPHY ? Comme dans Teresa Murphy ? interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil à l'intention de sa petite sœur, qui eut la bonne grâce de rougir.

_ Newt…

_ C'est pas pour elle que tu vas chez les Murphy tout les week-ends, pas vrai ?

_ Je pense que je vais y aller, intervint Thomas en ramassant sa perruque et en la fourrant dans les mains de Sonya. On se voit demain en cours, la rouquine.

_ Tu vas sortir comme ça ? le taquina Sonya avec un sourire, désignant la tenue de Thomas.

Thomas soupira, fit passer la robe par dessus sa tête, et fit valser les talons en grimaçant :

_ T'as vraiment des pieds plus petits que les miens.

Newt, glacial, regarda un type qu'il n'avait jamais vu se balader en caleçon – AVEC UN SOUTIEN-GORGE REMBOURRÉ AVEC DES PAIRES DE CHAUSSETTES, BORDEL ! – dans son salon.

Avec un sourire taquin, Thomas se tourna vers Newt :

_ T'es mignon, tu dois avoir l'habitude de dégrafer des soutiens-gorges. Tu me rendrais service ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel, surtout quand Sonya se remit à rire, et dégrafa le soutien-gorge de Thomas – qui devait appartenir à sa sœur – alors qu'il se dépêchait de récupérer ses affaires, et de se rhabiller.

_ A demain, la rouquine.

Thomas embrassa Sonya sur la joue, lui ébouriffa les cheveux, la faisant rire, et s'arrêta quand il arriva au niveau de Newt :

_ Je te promets que je ne m'habille pas comme ça, d'habitude. Tu es juste arrivé au mauvais moment.

Il adressa un rapide salut à la rousse, et sortit rapidement.

Au moment où Thomas Murphy sortit, l'ambiance devint électrique entre Newt et Sonya :

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu as été aussi glacial ?! s'insurgea Sonya.

_ Tu dois t'en douter, étant donné que maman et moi on pensait que tu passais tous les week-ends chez une de tes copines et pas chez ce type !

_ Techniquement, j'étais aussi chez Teresa, répondit la jeune fille sans la moindre gêne.

Newt du retenir son envie de mettre une claque à sa petite sœur :

_ C'était qui ce type, exactement… ?

_ C'est mon ami. Mon meilleur ami, Newt, et je refuse que tu le déteste juste parce que c'est un garçon ! Et euh… Il a vraiment pas l'habitude de s'habiller en fille, c'était juste… dans l'ambiance du moment.

_ Ce week-end tu resteras à la maison, indiqua Newt d'un air sombre, qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Je ne dirais rien à maman si tu le fais.

Sonya parut se retenir de répliquer, et serra les poings :

_ Très bien. Mais tu ne pourras pas nous empêcher de nous voir, prévint-elle, provocatrice. Il est à côté de moi dans tous les cours.

Newt lui lança un regard glacial, et sortit du salon pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il aurait mieux accepté ce type si Sonya le lui avait présenté, au lieu de mentir pour aller chez lui.

Cela dit, sa mère aurait sans doute refusé qu'elle dorme chez un garçon. Il soupira.

Thomas Murphy était étrange. Assez mignon. Bizarre que ce soit lui que Sonya ait choisi pour oublier son imbécile de meilleur ami, aka Minho.

* * *

Newt se leva dès que la sonnerie retentit, laissant Minho continuer à somnoler sur la table.

_ Rachel !

La jeune femme rangeait ses affaires dans son sac, et releva la tête en entendant son nom :

_ Oui, Newt ?

Rachel Jones était la journaliste du lycée, et était toujours au courant de tout. Newt savait que s'il lui demandait des infos sur Thomas Murphy, elle lui dénicherait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

_ Est-ce que t'aurais quelques minutes à m'accorder ?

_ Et bien… J'ai un rencard avec mon copain, mais tu peux venir, accepta-t-elle avec un sourire.

_ Euh, à ton rencard ?

_ Tu t'en iras quand t'auras fini ce que tu avais à me dire, lâcha-t-elle en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, ses cousins viendront squatter, comme toujours.

Tout en parlant, elle sortait de la salle de classe, puis du lycée.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant, cherchant quelqu'un des yeux.

_ J'aimerais des infos sur un type, tu crois que ce serait possible ?

_ Évidemment. Je peux te trouver les infos les plus compromettantes sur n'importe qui, profs et surveillants compris. De qui s'agit-il ?

_ Le nouveau copain de ma petite sœur Sonya, Thomas Murphy.

Elle se tourna vers lui, un peu surprise, amusée aussi.

_ Thomas Murphy ? T'es sûr de toi ?

_ Oui, Thomas Murphy. Je crois qu'il a une sœur, hum…

_ Teresa, compléta-t-elle. Oui, j'ai déjà un dossier sur lui. Même si j'ignorais qu'il était le copain de Sonya.

Son sourire était trop grand, comme si Rachel savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Tout à coup, deux mains saisirent Rachel par la taille, et un homme, plus petit que Newt, attira la jeune fille contre lui, l'embrassant doucement :

_ Coucou, mon amour, salua Rachel avec un sourire.

_ Salut mon cœur. Bonjour, ajouta le copain de Rachel à l'intention de Newt.

Newt resta silencieux. Le type ressemblait à un collégien… Ce n'était pas le genre de Rachel de sortir avec quelqu'un d'aussi jeune :

_ Je te présente Aris Jones, mon fiancé, présenta Rachel.

_ Fiancé ? répéta Newt. Vous n'êtes pas un peu… jeunes, tous les deux ?

_ C'est exactement ce qu'a dit…

Rachel marcha sur le pied d'Aris avant qu'il n'ait le temps de finir :

_ … tout le monde, compléta-t-elle à sa place. C'est ce qu'à dit tout le monde. Aris, je te présente Newt, il est dans ma classe. Et Aris est déjà à la fac… On est sûrs de notre choix, c'est tout, affirma-t-elle en souriant. Aris, Newt voulait des infos sur le nouveau copain de sa sœur, Thomas Murphy. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Aris ne put s'empêcher de rire :

_ Thomas… Murphy ? Tu es sûr de toi ?

_ Vous le connaissez ?

_ Oh, oui… On a un tas de trucs à te raconter, Newt. Viens, on va boire un café.

Elle prit la main d'Aris, et entraîna Newt avec elle en riant. Newt, étonné par tant d'entrain, se dit qu'il aimait bien la jeune fille.

* * *

_ Explique-moi comment tu peux savoir que Thomas Murphy se baladait à poil dans son jardin quand il avait cinq ans… marmonna Newt, soufflé par les informations que lui donnaient Rachel et Aris.

_ Je t'ai dit, j'ai un dossier sur lui, répondit la journaliste d'un ton léger.

_ Et… T'as un dossier sur moi ? demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

_ Newton Isaac. Sportif jusqu'à ses quinze ans, où il s'est blessé en escaladant un mur avec son meilleur ami Minho Park. Trois semaines d'hospitalisation, et une cicatrice à la jambe droite. Il sait qu'il est gay depuis ses quatorze ans. Sorti avec quelques mecs, mais jamais rien de sérieux, et n'en a jamais parlé à personne, même pas à son meilleur ami ou à sa sœur. Très protecteur envers Sonya Isaac, la-dite sœur. Je continue ?

_ Euh, non, je crois que c'est bon, grommela Newt.

Merde, cette fille n'avait aucune notion de vie privée ! Et comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait savoir qu'il savait qu'il était gay depuis qu'il avait quatorze ans ?! Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne !

_ Je continue sur Thomas, du coup ? interrogea Rachel, pas loin de chantonner tant elle paraissait joyeuse.

_ Euh, ouais, ce serait carrément mieux. Mais… C'est bien gentil toutes les infos que tu me donnes, Rachel, mais j'aimerais juste savoir si Thomas risque de briser le cœur de Sonya… Rien de plus. Qu'il coure nu dans son jardin, c'est son problème…

_ Ok, alors j'ai un scoop pour toi, Newt ! Thomas et Sonya ne sortent pas ensemble.

Aris ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air surpris de Newt, qui contre-attaqua immédiatement :

_ Tu ne les as pas vu chez moi ! répondit-il. Ils étaient vraiment proches, et… Enfin, peu importe, ce que j'ai vu me hantera toujours…

_ Oh, tu parles de Thomas déguisé en fille ? demanda tranquillement Rachel.

Newt s'étouffa :

_ Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ça ?

_ J'ai même des photos, en fait, annonça la journaliste.

Ok, elle était flippante. Ce n'était même pas possible qu'elle ait eu des photos de ça alors qu'il n'y avait que Sonya et Thomas avec lui dans la maison !

_ J'ai piraté le téléphone de Thomas, expliqua-t-elle devant son air effaré. Bref. Thomas et Sonya ne sortent pas ensemble. Ah, et si tu veux, j'ai une fameuse photo de Teresa et…

_ Rachel, reprends-toi, conseilla Aris en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Reste concentrée sur le sujet.

_ Oui, excuse-moi. Thomas, donc… Vraiment peu de chances qu'il brise le cœur de Sonya étant donné qu'elle est amoureuse de Minho qui s'en occupe déjà. Pour une raison que j'ignore encore, d'ailleurs… Je ne comprends pas, c'est tellement manifeste qu'il l'aime aussi… Il faudrait que je creuse là-dessus…

_ Tu t'égares ma puce, rappela Aris.

Elle soupira :

_ Oui, je suis désolée. J'ai tendance à m'étaler sur tous les sujets. Bref… Si tu t'inquiètes vraiment de Thomas, voilà tout ce que j'ai à te dire. Il n'a eu qu'une seule relation sexuelle, qui s'est mal terminée, et…

_ Non, mais je veux pas savoir ça ! s'exclama Newt, se sentant presque mal à l'aise pour Thomas.

_ Et il est encore célibataire à la recherche du grand amour ! finit-elle avec un sourire. Et assez célibataire pour se muscler le poignet tous les soirs !

_ Charmant, commenta Aris en riant. Vraiment charmant, Rachel. Tu es adorable avec ce pauvre Thomas !

Rachel rit à son tour, et se blottit contre Aris, qui la serra contre lui. Newt ne put s'empêcher de sourire, malgré les désagréables informations que la jeune femme lui avait transmis sur Thomas.

_ Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ça ?

_ Oh, j'ai fait des recherches poussées pour lui, expliqua Rachel.

_ Pitié, ne fais jamais de recherches poussées sur moi, grogna Newt, presque inquiet.

_ T'inquiètes, t'es pas assez intéressant pour ça !

_ Rachel ! s'exclama Aris, alors que l'adolescente éclatait de rire.

_ Je plaisante, Newton, au contraire, tu es fascinant. C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai dévoilé des trucs comme ça sur Thomas alors que c'est censé être dans mon dossier privé et interdit au public. Et je te préviens, si jamais ce que je t'ai raconté ressort d'une façon ou d'une autre, je le saurais.

Tout à coup, Rachel eut l'air menaçante, alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui, son regard bleu-vert se faisant glacial :

_ Et si tu lui fais du mal d'une quelconque manière je te le ferais payer.

Aris fit l'effort de sourire d'un air réconfortant à Newt, et très rapidement, l'air froid de Rachel s'effaça, laissant place à sa légèreté habituelle.

_ Voilà. Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit… En plus, notre séance de ciné commence dans dix minutes, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Aris.

Décontenancé par tout ces changements d'attitude, Newt proposa de payer le café, ce que Rachel accepta avec bonne humeur, mais qu'Aris refusa. Finalement, ce fut l'étudiant qui paya, salua Newt, et entraîna sa fiancée avec lui.

Cette longue conversation avec la journaliste ne donnait lieu qu'à un seul constat : Rachel savait tout, et au final, il n'était pas plus avancé pour l'affaire « Thomas ».

* * *

Newt était en train de regarder Game of Thrones à la télévision, confortablement installé sur le canapé, entortillé dans une couverture avec un paquet de M&M's, quand quelqu'un toqua. En soupirant, il mit l'épisode sur pause, et sortit de son cocon. Sonya était chez Harriet, et il avait fait l'effort de croire à son mensonge tout en sachant parfaitement que sa petite sœur était sans doute chez ce couillon de Thomas Murphy, et sa mère était partie chez leur oncle Janson pour le week-end. Ce dernier s'était disputé avec son mari, Griffy, et avait peur que le divorce soit proche.

En bref, tout allait vraiment très bien dans sa famille en ce moment, songea-t-il avec amertume.

Sauf que là…

_ Thomas ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, je croyais que Sonya était chez toi !

_ Quoi ? Non, Sonya est chez Harriet, je crois, répondit-il. C'était toi que je venais voir, Newt.

D'accoooooord. Tout à fait normal que le meilleur ami de sa sœur qu'il détestait, vienne le voir un vendredi soir à dix-huit heures.

_ Euh… Ok, entre, l'invita Newt parce même s'il n'aimait pas ce type il avait de bonnes manières. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

_ Non, c'est bon, merci, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, lâcha Thomas en restant dans le couloir de l'entrée. Hum, bon, déjà pour commencer, j'avais quatre ans, pas cinq, quand je courais à poil dans mon jardin, et c'est arrivé une fois !

Hein ?! Non, mais, est-ce que c'était une blague ?! Newt se retint de lui demander s'il allait bien dans sa tête, et attendit la suite :

_ Et euh… Je sais que tu t'inquiète pour Sonya, reprit Thomas. Mais il n'y a aucun risque qu'elle et moi on sorte ensemble. On est juste amis. Sonya n'est pas vraiment mon genre, en plus.

_ Désolé de te contredire, Thomas, mais Sonya est assez mignonne pour être le genre de tout le monde.

Thomas acquiesça vivement :

_ Oui, c'est clair Sonya est même plus que mignonne, elle est carrément sexy, mais euh… Enfin, entre elle et moi ça n'arrivera jamais. Parce qu'elle est amoureuse de Minho, déjà, donc… Ça compliquerait les choses, mais surtout parce qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas. Comme je t'ai dit, elle n'est même pas le genre de fille avec qui je coucherais un soir, bourré.

Donc Thomas était venu lui dire que Sonya ne l'intéressait pas. Bon, ok, génial. Newt leva les yeux au ciel : pour lui, ça voulait surtout dire que Thomas avait peur qu'il lui interdise de voir Sonya.

_ Tu ne me crois pas, hein ? demanda calmement Thomas. Quand je te dis que Sonya n'est pas du tout mon genre, et tout…

_ Pas vraiment, admit Newt.

Alors Thomas s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa brièvement, juste le temps que ses lèvres frôlent celles de Newt, avant de s'écarter, les joues rouges :

_ Voilà mon genre.

Et rapidement, il sortit, avant même que Newt n'ait le temps de répondre, le laissant bouche bée au milieu du couloir.

Thomas Murphy, le meilleur ami de Sonya, et le type qu'il avait décidé de détester depuis deux jours, venait de l'embrasser. Pour lui annoncer, très clairement, qu'il était gay. Et que donc, il ne sortirait jamais avec Sonya.

Et bordel de merde, il rougissait.

* * *

Sonya était revenue de chez Harriet – et pas de chez Thomas comme il l'avait cru au départ – et Newt était en train de mettre la table quand son téléphone sonna, annonçant un SMS.

Il l'ouvrit rapidement, laissant à sa sœur le soin de finir. C'était un numéro inconnu. Fronçant les sourcils, Newt nota rapidement la série de chiffres indiqués dans la première ligne du message, avant de lire les deux lignes suivantes :

« _C'est le numéro de Thomas,_

 _Bisous, Rachel_ »

De une, comme est-ce que cette foutue Rachel avait son numéro, de deux… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui envoyait le numéro de téléphone de Thomas ?!

Tout à coup, il se figea. Rachel savait tout sur Thomas. Absolument tout. Pour être capable de dire qu'il courait à poil dans son jardin étant enfant, elle devait forcément savoir des choses plus récentes… Comme le fait que Thomas était gay.

Il se remémora le sourire amusé d'Aris, les éclats de rire de Rachel quand il lui avait annoncé sa théorie. Elle l'avait su tout de suite.

_ Oh la garce.

_ Qui ça ? intervint Sonya avec un sourire amusé. Tu t'es trouvé une copine, Newt ?

_ Tu connais Rachel Jones ?

_ La journaliste ? Bien sûr ! Son fiancé, Aris, et elle, passent presque tous les week-end chez Thomas. Je crois qu'Aris est le cousin de Thomas, ou quelque chose comme ça. Pourquoi ?

Son cousin. Rachel était en gros, la belle-cousine de Thomas. Et il était allé lui demander des infos sur lui.

_ Attends, tu ne couches pas avec Rachel, Newt ?! s'exclama soudain Sonya, horrifiée.

_ Bien sûr que non, elle est fiancée, répondit machinalement Newt.

Rachel avait du tout raconter à Thomas, qui ne tarderait sans doute pas à le dire à Sonya, qui allait lui faire la gueule pendant des jours. Rachel avait-elle balancé à Thomas qu'il était gay ? Et si Thomas le disait à Sonya ? Elle ne savait rien, personne ne savait rien ! Même Minho l'ignorait !

_ Alors c'est quoi le problème avec Rachel ? insista Sonya.

_ Je suis gay.

Merde. Il n'avait quand même pas dit ça ! À voir l'air surpris de Sonya, si. Bordel. C'était définitif, il haïssait tout ce qui avait de près ou de loin un rapport avec Rachel Jones et Thomas Murphy.

_ T'es gay… répéta lentement sa sœur.

_ Ouais.

C'était dit, autant l'assumer, maintenant. Tu parles d'un coming-out. Il aurait préféré avoir un copain à présenter, au moins.

_ Et c'est quoi le rapport avec Rachel ?

Newt adorait sa petite sœur. Définitivement, et pour toujours.

_ Attends, est-ce qu'elle te fait chanter ?! Nan, mais vu qu'elle sait toujours tout, si elle le sait, et qu'elle te fait chanter, je peux peut-être en parler à Thomas, il interviendra, ou alors je peux lui casser la gueule, ça réglerait le problème.

_ Stop ! s'exclama Newt, avant que Sonya ne propose la torture, l'enlèvement ou le meurtre. Rien à voir avec ça, mentit-il. Rachel n'a rien à voir avec le fait que… Euh, j'aime les garçons.

_ Ok, répondit-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle posa les assiettes sur la table, et ils commencèrent à manger en silence.

_ Dis, à tes yeux de gay, Minho, il est sexy ?

* * *

Newt attrapa son portable. Puis il le reposa sur la table de nuit. Il le récupéra, puis le reposa. Bordel, c'en était presque épuisant.

Et enfin, il envoya deux textos. Dont l'un très rapidement, et un autre après une très longue réflexion.

L'un à Thomas Murphy :

« J _e crois que j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire à propos de Sonya._

 _Et je ne doute en aucun cas du fait que tu n'ai eu que quatre ans quand tu courais nu dans ton jardin. Il n'empêche que tu t'es baladé déguisé en fille dans mon salon, quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?_

 _Newt._ »

Et l'autre à Rachel Jones :

« _Tu es une foutue garce._ »

Soulagé, il reposa son portable et allait se coucher, quand ce dernier vibra, annonçant un message. Et bien, Rachel était rapide à répondre.

Il se blottit sous les couvertures, et ouvrit le message. De Thomas Murphy. Putain de merde.

« _En même temps tu pouvais difficilement réfuter ceci._

 _Je ne cours peut-être plus nu dans mon jardin, mais habituellement, je ne me balade pas habillé en fille non plus, promis. Tu es arrivé au mauvais moment, Sonya et moi avions bu à peine deux bières, mais elles étaient plus fortes que prévues._ »

Suivi d'un autre texto :

« _Oublie ce que je viens de te dire, j'avais oublié que Sonya n'avait pas le droit de boire d'alcool._ »

Et d'un autre :

« _Et moi non plus_. »

Et encore un :

« _D'ailleurs si tu pouvais éviter de balancer ça à Rachel ce serait cool._ »

Newt ne put retenir un éclat de rire en lisant cette succession de messages, et décida de taquiner l'adolescent :

« _Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange de mon silence ?_ »

La réponse arriva, immédiate :

« J _e peux te vendre mon corps_ »

Le blond s'étouffa. Non mais il était bien ce gamin ?! Il avait le même âge que Sonya ! D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'il parle de l'alcool à sa petite sœur.

« _Non, ça ira merci. Je ne fais pas dans la pédophilie._ »

C'était con de le prendre au pied de la lettre comme ça, mais Newt avait juste envie de voir comment il allait réagir.

« _T'as pourtant rien dit quand je t'ai sauté dessus avant._ »

Ok, très bien, si Thomas voulait le provoquer, il pouvait jouer aussi.

« _Tu appelles ça ''sauter dessus'' ? Pauvre enfant._ »

Newt attendit la réponse de Thomas. Qui ne vint jamais. Pas sous forme de SMS, du moins. Non, pire. Son téléphone se mit à vibrer en continu. Thomas l'appelait.

Il hésita quelques instants, avant de répondre :

_ Allô ?

« Pauvre enfant, hein ? » répondit Thomas au téléphone d'un air amusé. « C'est toi qui est resté immobile comme un puceau. »

_ J'ai été surpris, se justifia Newt.

« Donc si je t'embrassais à nouveau, tu me rendrais mon baiser ? » le taquina le jeune homme.

_ Peut-être bien, qui sait. La seule manière de le savoir, ce serait de recommencer, tu ne crois pas ?

Dans l'esprit de Newt, une petite partie, encore douée de conscience, lui hurlait « tu sais que tu flirtes avec le meilleur ami de ta sœur ? ». Et puis l'autre, à savoir tout le reste de son cerveau et de son corps était comme tendu, attendant simplement la réponse de Thomas.

« Et quand est-ce que je pourrais faire ça ? » demanda l'adolescent d'une voix rauque.

Ok. Apparemment Thomas était tout aussi intéressé que lui. Merde. Merde, il ne le connaissait même pas depuis une semaine. Il ne l'avait vu que deux fois, et chaque fois, à peine quelques minutes. Ce n'était pas normal que son cœur batte aussi vite. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il se rappelle de Thomas torse nu se baladant dans son salon, et ce n'était pas normal qu'il ne s'aperçoive que maintenant qu'il avait passé les derniers jours à penser à Thomas. Avec des envies de meurtre parce qu'il pensait que ce type sortait avec Sonya, mais quand même.

_ J'en sais rien…

« Peut-être que je pourrais te coincer entre deux casiers lundi… Ou dans une salle de classe vide… »

_ Doucement, Tommy, railla Newt, le cœur battant. Tu n'as que quinze ans, tu te rappelles ? Il est pas question que je dépucelle dans une salle de classe, enfin.

« Ah oui ? Qui te dit que je suis encore puceau, Newt ? »

Thomas s'esclaffa, alors que Newt se rappelait les paroles de Rachel. Elle lui avait dit que Thomas avait déjà eu une unique expérience sexuelle, qui s'était mal finie. Bon, il n'avait aucune intention de se demander comment elle le savait, hein, parce que… Sérieusement, cette fille le faisait flipper.

_ C'est vrai que ta cousine m'a affirmé le contraire…

« Rachel est une vraie pipelette, mais elle avait raison… »

Il y eut un silence, puis Thomas lâcha :

« Attends, deux minutes. »

Newt haussa un sourcil mais obéit, incapable de retenir un éclat de rire quand il entendit le brun s'exclamer :

« Mais merde, Tess, dégage ! »

« T'appelle un mec allongé dans ton lit complètement à poil ! » rétorqua la fameuse Tess, hilare.

Il devait s'agir de Teresa, la sœur jumelle de Thomas. Stop. Thomas était à poil ?!

« Rachel avait raison, ce type doit vraiment t'intéresser ! » poursuivit-elle.

« Dégage, Teresa ! »

Un long éclat de rire féminin résonna dans les oreilles de Newt alors qu'il entendait Thomas récupérer le téléphone :

« Désolé » marmonna-t-il. « Ma frangine, Teresa. »

_ Un peu trop bavarde, hein ? Sonya est pareille.

« Je sais. Je crois que je passe autant de temps que toi avec elle. Elles se ressemblent beaucoup, Tess et elle. »

Newt ne put empêcher la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres de sortir :

_ Dis-moi, Tommy…

« Oui ? »

_ Ta sœur vient de dire quelque chose de très intéressant. C'était vrai ?

« Que Rachel a dit que tu devais m'intéresser ? Elle le répète depuis qu'elle a parlé de moi avec toi à son rencard avec Aris. Et, oui, peut-être que c'est vrai… » balbutia Thomas.

En fait, Newt pensait plus à la nudité de l'adolescent, mais maintenant qu'il le disait… Ça aussi c'était intéressant.

* * *

Newt avait ressassé sa conversation avec Thomas tout le week-end, au point que Sonya s'inquiétait pour lui tant il paraissait dans la lune.

_ Tu vas finir par me dire ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle, agacée, alors qu'ils se rendaient au lycée.

_ Rien, rien, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, profitant que Minho s'approche pour s'éloigner de sa sœur.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, et se dirigeaient vers leur salle de maths quand Rachel se joignit à eux :

_ Coucou ! lança-t-elle, avec un grand sourire innocent à l'intention du blondinet.

_ Salut, grommela-t-il, agacé.

_ Minho, reprit-elle en se tournant vers l'asiatique. J'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plaît.

_ Euh, bien sûr, si tu veux.

Il avait à peine répondu que Rachel l'entraînait avec elle en le tirant par la manche.

_ Ah, au fait, Newt, le cours de maths, c'est en salle 203 finalement !

Et sur ces mots, elle dévala les escaliers avec Minho à sa suite, laissant le blondinet seul comme un con au milieu du couloir.

Newt soupira, et se rendit salle 203. Par chance, la porte était déjà ouverte, et…

Bordel.

Assis sur le bureau du professeur, Thomas laissait pendre ses jambes dans le vide, semblant plongé dans ses pensées, la tête baissée et les yeux rivés sur le sol.

_ Thomas ?

Le brun releva la tête, paraissant aussi surpris que lui :

_ Newt, mais qu'est-ce que…

Ils comprirent en même temps, et soufflèrent :

_ Rachel…

Amusé, Newt sourit :

_ Tu sais qu'elle est vraiment cinglée ?

_ Quand elle le devient trop, je rappelle aux gens que ce n'est pas ma cousine, juste la copine de mon cousin qui aurait fait preuve d'un extraordinaire mauvais goût, répondit Thomas.

Newt ne put s'empêcher de rire, alors que Thomas sautait souplement du bureau.

_ Tu n'as pas cours ?

_ Si, et toi ?

Question stupide. Thomas n'avait de toute évidence pas cours, s'il était là.

_ Ma prof d'anglais est absente. J'aurais pu dormir ce matin, lâcha Thomas avec décontraction, tout en s'approchant lentement de Newt, comme s'il hésitait.

_ Tu aurais préféré ? interrogea le blond.

_ Je pense qu'on va le savoir très vite…

Cette fois, ce fut Newt qui l'embrassa. Il posa d'abord ses lèvres sur les siennes, très doucement, comme s'il avait peur de faire mal à Thomas, et quand ce dernier se rapprocha encore de lui, il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs et l'embrassa plus farouchement.

Quand ils s'écartèrent, tous deux essoufflés, Thomas murmura :

_ Je ne suis définitivement pas venu pour rien…

* * *

Et voilàààààà... Comment Est-ce que vous trouvez le rapprochement entre Tommy et Newt ? J'avais peur que ce soit un peu rapide... Le prochain (et dernier) chapitre sortira sans doute mercredi ^^ Et au passage, pour les lecteurs de You're my dream, je compte finir de sortir les chapitres d'ici à la fin de la semaine !

Sur ce, vous savez déjà ce que je vais dire...

Laissez une review !


	8. HS : Un petit ami jaloux (et bandant)

Bordel... J'ai écrit 8000 mots de fluff xD Bon, bah voilà, suite et fin (définitive cette fois) de la Promesse ! Allez, je vous laisse avec Newtie, Tommy et leurs parties de jambes en l'air !

* * *

Les mains de Newt griffaient son torse, et il cambra un peu plus les hanches, gémissant sous les assauts de son petit ami.

_ Newt… gémit Thomas.

_ Tommy…

Thomas se redressa, et le renversa de l'autre côté du canapé, son petit ami toujours enfoncé en lui.

_ Newt…

Il le chevauchait avec un sourire vainqueur, que le blond fit disparaître d'un léger coup de rein. Thomas abandonna la lutte, se penchant pour embrasser son petit ami, et rapidement, tout le reste de l'univers disparut au profit du flot de sensations qui enflammaient tout son corps. Il gémit le prénom de son petit ami, encore et encore, comme une litanie, et il entendait son surnom répété de la même manière, comme une agréable musique résonnant dans ses oreilles, quand…

_ BORDEL DE MERDE THOMAS QUI EST-CE QUE TU BAISES SUR MON CANAPÉ ?!

Immédiatement, Thomas et Newt sortirent de leur bulle de luxure, et le brun releva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie qui le dévisageait, ses yeux noisette emplis d'incompréhension. Puis elle baissa les yeux vers celui que Thomas avait entre ses cuisses (et qui avait sa queue dans le cul de son meilleur ami, en passant).

_ Bordel de merde… NEWT ?!

_ Sonya, je peux tout t'expliquer, affirma Thomas, en s'écartant, cherchant ses vêtements des yeux.

Merde, ils étaient derrière Sonya, près de la porte. Là où Newt l'avait pris la première fois contre le mur.

_ Ouais, carrément, acquiesça Newt, qui semblait être parvenu à la même conclusion, car il lança un plaid à Thomas. Rhabille-toi, arrête de t'exhiber devant ma sœur.

_ Bah clairement, il est pas intéressé par moi, commenta Sonya en suivant des yeux le dos et les fesses nus de Thomas alors qu'il ignorait le plaid de Newt pour aller chercher ses habits. Il préfère les queues aux seins, apparemment.

_ Sonya ! s'exclamèrent Thomas et Newt en chœur.

_ Arrête de me mater, Sonya, reprit Thomas en s'habillant rapidement. T'es absolument pas discrète.

_ T'es plutôt beau garçon, tu m'avais jamais montré tes fesses, s'amusa la rousse.

Elle lui tapa les-dites fesses quand il passa à côté d'elle, le faisant sourire, et soupirer Newt :

_ Pas touche, Sonya. Je t'aime mais j'ai mes limites, commenta-t-il calmement, enroulé dans le plaid, et se blottissant contre Thomas quand il revint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

_ T'inquiète, les mecs inaccessibles, c'est pas mon genre, de toute façon.

Thomas ne put s'empêcher d'ébaucher un sourire moqueur :

_ Ah ouais ? Même pas les grands, bruns, asiatiques, et meilleurs amis de ton…

_ La ferme ! s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant. Juste… la ferme. Si tu te la fermes, peut-être que je raconterais pas à Rachel que vous vous envoyez en l'air chez moi quand je suis censé être en cours de littérature.

Newt et Thomas se dévisagèrent longuement :

_ Ok, très bien, accepta Thomas. Je ne parlerais plus de Minho.

_ Parce que tu parlais de Minho ?! s'étouffa Newt.

* * *

_ Arrête de stresser, soupira Thomas. Minho doit forcément être un minimum sympa si Sonya est amoureuse de lui.

_ Arrête de m'utiliser comme prétexte comme quoi Minho sera sympa, rétorqua Sonya. J'ai décidé de l'ignorer, maintenant. J'en ai marre qu'il se comporte comme un connard avec moi.

Newt quitta les bras de Thomas pour se précipiter en haut.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria le brun, sans bouger, passant un bras autour des épaules de Sonya.

_ Je met du déo !

_ Tu vas pas à un rencard, mon cœur ! Minho n'en a rien à foutre que tu pues alors que vous vous connaissez depuis que vous portez des couches !

_ Je transpire tellement qu'on a l'impression que j'ai fait du sport pendant deux heures ! rétorqua Newt.

_ Je peux t'en faire faire, moi, du sport, namour ! Et pendant plus que deux heures !

_ Hé ! protesta Sonya. On a dit que vous arrêtiez ça devant moi !

_ Tu dis ça mais à partir du moment où on a viré nos fringues, t'attend juste de te faire sauter ! rétorqua le blond.

_ NEWT ! hurla Sonya. Je ne veux pas savoir ça !

Le silence se fit, alors que la sonnette retentit.

_ Tu veux que j'aille ouvrir ? murmura Thomas à l'oreille de Sonya, sachant qu'elle ne supportait plus le comportement qu'avait l'asiatique à son égard.

_ Certainement pas, répondit-elle. Newt va y aller.

Elle se blottit contre lui, et afficha un sourire aux tendances légèrement sadiques :

_ J'aime le voir paniquer.

_ Moi aussi, chuchota Thomas à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie. Il est encore plus sexy dans ces moments-là.

_ Obsédé, sourit la rousse.

Minho, à l'entrée, se remit à sonner.

_ Bon, Sonya, tu vas ouvrir ? hurla Newt avec des accents de panique dans la voix.

_ C'est ton pote, pas le mien !

Thomas étouffa son rire contre l'épaule de son amie, leva le pouce pour encourager son petit ami alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers, et alluma rapidement la télévision, faisant mine d'être très occupé avec Sonya, alors qu'en vérité, ils étaient juste en train de rire du stress manifeste du blond.

_ Désolé pour Sonya, bafouilla lamentablement Newt en entrant. Je suis content de te voir. Tu viens ? On a l'exposé d'anglais à finir.

Thomas et Sonya firent immédiatement mine de se concentrer sur la télévision, riant trop fort, alors que c'était un documentaire sur Auschwitz qui passait. Restait à espérer que l'asiatique ne s'approcherait pas trop.

Thomas fit tout de même l'effort de tourner la tête vers Minho, et de lui faire un rapide geste de la main :

_ Salut ! lança-t-il avec un sourire.

C'était le meilleur ami de son petit ami, il fallait qu'il fasse un minimum d'efforts. Newt était tellement stressé qu'il avait l'air sur le point de se liquéfier sur place.

Minho ne réagit pas, l'ignorant totalement, son regard sombre rivé sur Sonya.

La jeune fille, d'une voix crispée, lui murmura à l'oreille :

_ T'as vu ? Il me déteste. Il ne me salue même pas, alors que je suis la petite sœur de son ami d'enfance.

_ Peu importe, répondit Thomas en se forçant à rire, tentant de faire s'afficher un véritable sourire sur le visage de l'adolescente. Moi je t'aime, ma jolie rousse.

Il la serra dans ses bras, en profitant pour passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il adorait les cheveux des Isaac, toujours décoiffés et tout doux. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'emballe, même si chaque fois qu'il couchait avec Newt, il se retrouvait avec les mains dans ses cheveux blonds. Hum, bref.

Il sourit à Newt en croisant son regard derrière l'épaule de Sonya, toujours blottie contre lui, et afficha un air encourageant, même si avec ses pensées actuelles, ça devait être plus proche de sensuel que d'encourageant.

Pas la peine de montrer à son petit ami qu'il était aussi inquiet que lui quant à la réaction de Minho. Même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'asiatique à cause de ce qu'il faisait subir à sa meilleure amie, l'avis de ce dernier était important pour Newt, donc important pour Thomas.

Sonya et lui attendirent quelques instants, espérant entendre Newt appeler son petit ami pour le présenter officiellement, mais… Rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, dix minutes plus tard, le brun ne reçoive un texto.

« Changement de plan. Rachel avait raison, apparemment Minho est effectivement amoureux de Sonya. Il pense que tu es son petit ami et est super jaloux. Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire aussi attention à ma sœur. Fais semblant de sortir avec elle pour que Minho se bouge les fesses. Je te revaudrais ça, je te le jure. »

Thomas retint un éclat de rire. De une, Rachel avait toujours raison, de deux… Faire semblant de sortir avec Sonya, et avoir droit à une faveur de Newt ? Les deux pouvaient être très intéressant !

Il communiqua l'information à sa meilleure amie, qui fronça les sourcils, surprise, et demanda d'une voix inquiète :

_ Mais entre Newt et toi, ça ira ?

_ Chérie, ne le prends pas mal, mais tu pourrais user de tous tes charmes, que je ne nie pas d'ailleurs, que je ne banderais pas, avoua Thomas avec franchise.

Sonya ne put retenir un petit rire, et acquiesça. Le jeu avait démarré, et Thomas avait bien l'intention de gagner sur tous les plans.

Le premier, faire sortir Sonya et Minho ensemble.

Le deuxième… Frustrer Newt comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Ça allait être très drôle.

* * *

Thomas toqua à la porte, et attendit que Newt lui dise d'entrer pour ouvrir, affichant un léger sourire qu'il savait que Newt trouvait craquant.

_ Hey… lâcha-t-il doucement comme s'il était timide. Désolé de vous déranger.

_ Tu ne nous déranges pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?

Ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan de Newt, et ce dernier n'appréciait pas que Thomas joue en free-lance.

_ Hum… répondit Thomas, son sourire s'agrandissant. Juste pour te prévenir que je m'en allais.

Allez, bouge-toi, raccompagne-moi, pria le brun, sans rien laisser paraître.

_ Ok, commenta Newt. Tu permets que je te raccompagne ?

Oh que oui, putain !

_ Bah, je connais le chemin, mais si tu veux… dit nonchalamment Thomas en haussant les épaules.

À peine Newt eut-il fermé la porte derrière lui qu'il murmura à l'oreille de Thomas :

_ N'essaie même pas d'en profiter, Tommy. Ne joue pas à ça…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'ils entendirent tous deux clairement la porte de la chambre de Newt se rouvrir. Apparemment, Minho était curieux.

_ Je te préviens, reprit Newt à l'intention de son ami. Profites-en pour tripoter ma sœur et je te tue. Contente-toi de la voir en sous-vêtements…

« Déjà fait » articula clairement Thomas, avec le sourire d'un gamin dans un parc d'attraction.

_ … et je te tue. C'est clair ?

Et parce que Thomas était Thomas, il ne pouvait pas rester là-dessus, alors avec un sourire provoquant, profitant du champ de vision restreint que Minho avait de l'escalier, il posa sa main sur la cuisse de son petit ami tout en répondant :

_ Parfaitement clair, Newton.

Il appuya sur le vrai prénom du blond et pas juste son diminutif, son sourire ne cessant de s'élargir alors que sa main remontait lentement.

_ À mon tour de te dire un truc… Essaie juste de m'en empêcher.

Et ils savaient tous deux que Thomas ne parlait pas du tout des sous-vêtements de Sonya, dont il n'avait rien à faire. Le brun laissa ses doigts effleurer l'entrejambe de Newt, avant de sortir rapidement, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Les semaines à venir allaient être intéressantes.

* * *

_ Minho doit venir, aujourd'hui ? demanda Thomas en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Newt, ses jambes à moitié sur les cuisses de Sonya, qui regardait la télévision.

_ Ouais. D'ici un petit quart d'heure.

_ Et il reste dormir.

_ Ouais.

_ Donc je dois le rendre jaloux.

_ Lui, et pas moi, répondit Newt d'une voix glaciale.

_ Promis, chéri.

Sa main négligemment posée sur la cuisse de Newt, Thomas ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

_ Dis-moi, mon cœur… Tu crois qu'un quart d'heure suffirait à…

Explicitant sa pensée, il remonta sa cuisse jusqu'à atteindre la ceinture de Newt, et glisser deux doigts entre le jean et le caleçon.

_ Si on n'as pas le temps, ça gâchera tout. Minho a passé la semaine à pester contre toi. Il t'appelle le connard, répondit calmement Newt en posant sa main sur celle de Thomas, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin… mais également de l'enlever.

S'asseyant sur les genoux de Newt, Thomas l'embrassa farouchement, ignorant les marmonnements agacés de Sonya, qui disait que si elle voulait voir des gens baiser, elle regarderait Game of Thrones ou un porno et pas son frère et son meilleur ami.

_ Je t'aime, articula Thomas en appuyant son bassin contre celui de Newt, ondulant légèrement, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de gémir quand son petit ami lui griffa la nuque.

_ Bordel, tenez-vous un peu ! jura Sonya.

_ Je t'aime aussi, répondit Newt en déboutonnant son pantalon, sans prêter attention à sa sœur. Et je te jure que si tu m'allumes cette fois-ci comme tu l'as fait la semaine dernière, je te le ferais payer au point que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant une semaine, chaton.

_ Comment est-ce que vous pouvez faire suivre des trucs aussi cochons par un « chaton » ? intervint Sonya, le regard rivé vers la télévision.

Thomas passa ses doigts dans les mèches blondes désordonnées de Newt, l'embrassant à nouveau, avant de quitter sa bouche pour plonger ses lèvres dans le cou offert de son petit ami.

Newt inversa les rôles, plaquant Thomas contre le canapé, avant de se laisser glisser par terre, à genoux entre les cuisses du brun, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en comprenant ce qui l'attendait.

Les joues de Sonya virèrent à l'écarlate, et elle baissa les yeux, leur tournant le dos pour se concentrer sur son portable.

Newt fit glisser le pantalon de Thomas sur ses hanches, suivi de son caleçon, tout deux ignorant Sonya qui s'en allait à grands pas.

_ T'as l'air excité, Tommy, ronronna Newt en lui embrassant la cuisse.

Thomas glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Newt en gémissant.

_ Tu te rappelles ? grogna-t-il, en enfonçant ses ongles dans le crâne de Newt. On n'a pas toute la…

Pour toute réponse, Newt posa ses lèvres sur son membre. Thomas trouva que c'était le meilleur moyen de le faire taire de tout l'univers, et il se remit à gémir.

_ Newt… Newt, s'il te plaît…

Le bruit de la sonnette les interrompit. Les deux adolescents ramenés de force à la réalité échangèrent un regard épouvanté.

_ Non, commença Thomas en voyant son petit ami se relever d'un mouvement souple. Ne fais pas ça… T'as pas le droit de me faire un coup pareil.

_ C'était juste un avertissement, sourit Newt en l'embrassant farouchement, sa langue plongeant directement dans la bouche de Thomas, sans même lui laisser le choix. T'es à moi, Tommy, ne l'oublie pas. Et ne t'avise pas de recommencer ce que tu as fait la dernière fois. Parce que je pourrais être bien plus méchant.

Et sur ces mots, il laissa Thomas affalé cul nu sur le canapé, haletant, et frustré.

Sonya entra, grimaça à l'image, et tous deux paniquèrent en entendant Newt parler dans l'entrée. Sans réfléchir, Thomas remonta son pantalon et sans prendre le temps de le reboutonner ou de fermer sa braguette, il attira Sonya sur ses genoux, et pour dissimuler le tout et attirer l'attention sur autre chose que sa tenue débraillée, l'embrassa à pleine bouche. L'exact reflet du baiser qu'il venait d'échanger avec Newt et qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de terminer.

_ Bordel, faites pas ça ici ! grogna Newt, l'air furieux.

Bien fait, songea Thomas avec un sourire satisfait, gardant ses mains sur les hanches de Sonya pour éviter qu'elle n'ait la mauvaise idée de s'écarter, dévoilant son futal ouvert et son érection au monde. Quoi que ça puisse être une bonne idée pour faire chier Minho, au fond.

_ Oh, c'est bon, frangin, c'était qu'un bisou, commence pas, soupira Sonya en levant les yeux au ciel, restant blottie contre Thomas.

Merde, c'était quand même son premier baiser, s'aperçut Thomas avec honte. Enfin, avec un garçon, vu ce qui s'était passé avec Teresa quelques semaines plus tôt.

Enfin, il aimait bien Sonya, mais il se devait de lui avouer quelque chose, alors que son bassin quittait un peu trop les genoux de Thomas pour s'avancer vers le haut de ses cuisses.

_ Sonya, je tiens à te préciser que ton frère a failli me tailler une pipe et que je bande encore, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie. Alors évite de te rapprocher trop près.

Sonya devint écarlate, et s'écarta précipitamment, restant heureusement, tout de même sur ses genoux.

_ Bordel, Thomas, arrête ça, c'est dégueulasse !

_ Fais pas chier ma sœur, Murphy, lâcha Newt d'une voix rauque, ses yeux noisette montrant clairement qu'il se retenait de sauter sur Thomas pour faire un tas de choses pas très catholiques.

Murphy, hein ? Newt l'appelant par son nom de famille avec un air menaçant n'aurait pas du le faire bander encore plus, si ?

Bordel, ce type avait trop d'effet sur lui.

* * *

Sonya appela une nouvelle fois les deux adolescents à table, et Thomas, qui savait parfaitement comment les faire réagir, promit qu'ils se feraient du pied sous la table s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas.

Le lycéen était à peu près certain que son petit ami n'avait jamais couru aussi vite.

Il les attendit, un air innocent plaqué sur le visage, et se fit sèchement virer par Newt. Parfait. Il était pile en face du blond. Ce n'était pas à Sonya qu'il allait faire du pied ce soir.

Quand Minho étendit les pieds sous la table, l'empêchant d'atteindre son but, il s'énerva. D'abord parce qu'il brisait le cœur de Sonya, ensuite parce que pour une fois que Thomas avait réussi à convaincre Ava qu'il pouvait rester dormir chez son petit ami, il ne pouvait même pas en profiter correctement – soit, baiser dans toutes les pièces et sur tous les surfaces à peu près planes.

_ Minho, dégage tes pieds, tu tripotes tout le monde sous la table, là… soupira Newt.

_ Et c'est pas agréable, ajouta Thomas d'un ton froid.

_ Alors ne la touche pas.

Sérieusement ? Il voulait juste avoir un accès vers les jambes de Newt ! Pourtant, sentant bien que c'était l'heure de faire un long discours sur combien il aimait Newt – euh, Sonya – il regarda Minho dans les yeux d'un air glacial :

_ Sinon quoi ? Tu comptes faire quoi quand on se retrouvera dans le même lit…

Ne dis pas « lui », se rappela-t-il.

_ … elle et moi, cette nuit ? Quand je l'embrasserais, la caresserais, toutes ces choses que tu ne peux pas faire, parce qu'elle n'est pas ta copine.

Le pied de Newt heurta son mollet, il fit un effort pour ne pas grimacer, attrapant la cheville et la bloquant entre ces jambes, se retenant pour ne pas adresser un sourire provocateur à Newt, avant de lui rouler une pelle et de le renverser sur la table.

_ Elle et moi, reprit-il en se re-concentrant, on fait tellement de choses que même dans tes rêves tu ne peux pas imaginer.

Ouais, genre une fois, je me suis déguisé en fille, et j'ai dansé en imitant Brenda une nana de l'école, songea-t-il, en gardant pour lui son sourire à ce souvenir, tout en caressant le pied et le mollet de Newt, dont il gardait toujours la jambe.

_ Tu ne sais pas à quel point sa peau est douce, continua Thomas, parcourant la-dite peau douce à laquelle il pensait du bout des doigts, tu ne sais pas comment ses cheveux sont ébouriffés quand elle ressort d'une nuit de sexe.

Dans sa tête, il se représenta le visage de Newt après une nuit de jambes en l'air avec lui.

_ Tu ignores à quel point elle est belle nue. Tu ne te bouges que maintenant que je suis là, alors qu'elle est amoureuse de toi depuis des années ! s'exclama-t-il, tentant de penser à Sonya plutôt qu'à son frère aîné.

_ Thomas !

Le pied coincé entre ses cuisses remua, alors que Newt lui lançait un regard sombre. Mais Thomas avait bien l'intention de continuer sur sa lancée, tant pour que Minho se bouge rapidement que parce que ça le faisait réellement chier que l'asiatique traite sa meilleure amie ainsi.

_ Sauf que maintenant c'est moi qui suis là, Minho, et je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger. Sonya est MA petite amie, et si tu la veux, il va falloir que tu te battes un peu plus que ça. Sur ce… Bon appétit.

Le silence régna à table, et Thomas finit par libérer le pied de Newt avec un charmant sourire :

_ Ah, oui, et Newton, quand tu veux que je me taise, c'est mieux de le demander poliment plutôt que de me donner des coups de pieds dans les mollets. Ça fait mal.

Il vit le regard de Newt s'assombrir, et comprit qu'il allait payer cette remarque plus tard.

Très bien, il n'attendait que ça.

* * *

Thomas était entraîné par Newt au fond du jardin, là où ils savaient que Minho ne les verrait pas. Le brun eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose que Newt le plaqua contre un arbre et l'embrassa violemment :

_ Plus jamais, gronda-t-il tout contre ses lèvres. Tu n'as plus jamais intérêt à te décrire en train de baiser ma petite sœur, Tommy. Compris ?

_ Je…

_ Compris, Tommy ? répéta Newt en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure, lui écartant les jambes de force en glissant sa cuisse entre.

Cuisse qui frottait dorénavant contre son érection. Thomas laissa échapper un gémissement :

_ C'était à toi que je pensais quand je disais ça… Newt…

Newt glissa sa main dans le caleçon de son amant, qui se liquéfia contre lui.

_ Je pourrais te baiser contre cet arbre que tu ne dirais rien, hein, chaton ? Te retourner et te prendre violemment, exactement comme je veux…

Thomas acquiesça, fiévreux. Comme s'il s'attendait à autre chose quand Newt l'avait entraîné ici. La main glacée de Newt agrippa son membre, lui faisant pousser un cri qui se répercuta dans le jardin.

_ Au lieu de ça, murmura le blond à son oreille. Je vais te laisser maintenant, et je vais rejoindre mon meilleur ami.

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de Newt alors qu'il s'écartait, laissant un Thomas stupéfait dont le sens des paroles de son petit ami mirent du temps à atteindre le cerveau embrumé par le plaisir :

_ Q-quoi ?!

_ Bonne soirée, chaton, conclut le plus âgé en l'embrassant chastement sur la joue avant de tourner les talons.

* * *

_ Tout ça pour te dire que ton frère est un connard ! reprit Thomas en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Bordel, j'ai bandé les trois quarts de la journée à cause de ses conneries !

_ Mouais, répondit Sonya en levant les yeux au ciel. Merci de me décrire en dix-huit points à quel point tu trouves mon frère sexy, mignon et bandant, Thomas. Vraiment. Déjà qu'il a failli te tailler une pipe devant moi…

_ Oui bah le problème, c'est que même quand t'es partie, il l'a toujours pas fait… marmonna le brun d'un air malheureux. On est resté sur le « failli ».

_ Stop les détails, Thomas. Si tu sortais avec n'importe qui d'autre, j'accepterais de tout entendre avec plaisir, et je te demanderais sans doute même des détails anatomiques, mais là c'est de mon frère aîné qu'on parle, donc… Stop.

_ Il a posé sa bouche sur ma queue et ton putain de connard de petit ami a débarqué ! s'écria Thomas.

_ J'ai dit stop les détails, Thomas ! s'exclama Sonya d'une voix suraiguë. Arrête ! Je veux pas savoir !

_ Il avait sa main sur ma foutue queue quand il a décidé de se casser ! poursuivit Thomas, en donnant un coup de poing contre le mur.

_ Thomas !

À bout, Sonya attrapa son portable et lui ordonna :

_ Envoie-lui des messages au lieu de me parler. J'en peux plus d'entendre des trucs comme ça.

Thomas s'assit dans le lit de Sonya, réfléchit quelques instants, avant d'envoyer un texto, se remémorant de tête le numéro de Newt :

« _J'ai envie de te coincer entre mes cuisses et te baiser tellement fort que t'en auras des courbatures pendant toute la semaine._ »

Dans la chambre à côté, il entendit le rire de Newt, qui répondit immédiatement :

« _Arrête de me harceler espèce de sale pervers. Tu as une copine, maintenant_. »

Thomas soupira pour lui-même, alors que Sonya éteignait la lumière dans l'intention manifeste de dormir.

« _Ça veut pas dire que j'ai pas le droit de t'allumer, mon cœur !_ »

Bordel, Newt allait forcément répondre. Il devait répondre. Et par l'affirmative.

« _Par contre, ça veut dire que j'ai le droit de t'envoyer te faire foutre. Bonne nuit, beau brun…_ »

Le brun décida d'employer les grands moyens. Newt se comportait comme un connard ? Pas grave, il pouvait faire de même. Il le supplia une dernière fois, tentant le tout pour le tout :

« _T'as pas le droit de me laisser alors que je bande en pensant à toi !_ »

Comment allait réagir son petit ami ? Thomas espérait clairement quelques sextos avant d'aller dormir.

« _J'ai dit bonne nuit_ »

Pff. Puisque c'était comme ça.

« _Je pourrais reporter mes envies sur ma copine, tu sais ?_ »

Newt répondit immédiatement, et Thomas avec un léger sourire, sentit la colère et la jalousie dans ce texto d'à peine une phrase.

« _Fais donc ça._ »

Et à peine une minute plus tard, il ajoutait :

« _Connard._ »

Thomas, n'y tenant plus, se leva, et quitta la chambre de Sonya. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas dans le couloir plongé dans le noir quand une ombre le plaqua contre le mur.

_ Alors comme ça, tu es infidèle, chaton ?

_ Ça dépend, murmura Thomas, faisant un croche-patte à Newt pour le renverser par terre.

Les deux adolescents tombèrent sur le sol dans un grand bruit qui les fit grimacer et restèrent silencieux quelques instants, avant d'être certain que Minho n'était pas réveillé. Enfin, le brun put reprendre :

_ Par rapport à qui ? À ma petite amie officielle ou à mon amant d'une nuit qui s'amuse à me torturer depuis le début de l'après-midi ?

Le visage de Newt se déforma sous la colère, et à son tour, il renversa Thomas sur le sol, se fichant du bruit qu'il faisait :

_ Tu n'as pas de petite amie officielle, Tommy. Tu m'as juste moi, et tu vas devoir t'en contenter.

Et pour contrer toute réplique, Newt l'embrassa, le chevauchant fiévreusement, remuant le bassin et caressant son torse sous son t-shirt.

_ On va enfin faire ça dans le couloir, ou tu vas encore me laisser en plan ? gémit Thomas, s'accrochant aux épaules de Newt dans l'intention manifeste de ne pas le laisser partir une fois de plus.

_ Ni l'un ni l'autre, chaton, promit Newt, en l'embrassant dans le cou. T'as le choix entre la chambre de mes parents, la chambre d'amis, ou la salle de bain…

_ C'est quoi le plus proche ? murmura le brun en remuant sensuellement le bassin.

_ Salle de bain… répondit son petit ami se relevant souplement, et en l'aidant à faire de même.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la-dite pièce, et cette fois, ce fut Thomas qui plaqua Newt contre le mur, le déshabillant rapidement, sans décoller une seule seconde ses lèvres de celles de son amant.

_ Du calme, Tommy, murmura Newt en le repoussant un peu.

_ Ras-le-bol d'être calme, rétorqua Thomas. Cette fois je te laisse pas partir avant qu'on ait joui tous les deux.

_ Je ne te laisserais pas tomber cette fois, chaton, mais il n'est pas question que je me retrouve à poil alors que t'es encore tout habillé alors si tu ne veux pas que je t'attache, tu te calmes, répondit le blond à voix basse. Et parle moins fort, ma chambre est juste en face de la salle de bain.

Thomas hésita quelques instants, puis décréta que le risque hypothétique d'être attaché n'était pas une grande menace comparé au pouvoir qu'il aurait sur Newt si ce dernier était nu et pas lui, aussi sans faire attention aux paroles de son petit ami, il glissa ses doigts entre les hanches du blond et son caleçon, pour le faire lentement descendre.

Newt ne parut pas apprécier qu'il ne l'écoute pas, car il l'attrapa par le col, lui roulant au passage la pelle de sa vie, avant de le pousser en avant contre le lavabo pour plaquer son torse contre le dos de Thomas, qui gémit.

_ Newt…

_ Chut, Tommy… Maintenant, tu te tais, et tu assumes tes conneries, ordonna le blond d'une voix rauque en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, alors que l'une de ses mains se baladait sur le ventre de Thomas descendant de plus en plus bas. Et si tu réveilles Minho, tu lui expliqueras pourquoi tu trompes ta copine avec son frère…

_ Parce que je jouis plus facilement avec une queue dans le cul qu'avec la mienne dans une chatte ? bafouilla Thomas en essayant de garder un minimum de sang-froid et de ne pas se mettre à gémir aussi fort qu'il le faisait d'habitude, justement pour ne pas réveiller l'asiatique.

_ Politesse, chaton, politesse, le reprit Newt en caressant la courbe de ses fesses.

Deux doigts se présentèrent devant sa bouche, et le plus jeune comprit le message, les léchant lentement, tentant de ne pas gémir quand il sentit le bassin de Newt frotter tout doucement contre ses reins.

_ N-Newt, balbutia-t-il, d'une voix un peu trop forte.

_ Silence, chaton, ordonna le blond en lui mordillant la nuque. Tu vas réveiller Minho, et ce ne serait amusant ni pour toi ni pour moi d'être interrompu.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et Sonya, l'air endormi, fit à peine attention à eux, marmonnant un vague « salut les gars ». Stupéfaits, Newt et Thomas restèrent immobiles, alors que Sonya s'asseyait sur les toilettes, faisait ses besoins, et repartait comme elle était venue, sans aucun commentaire.

_ Ok, il faut vraiment qu'on fasse ça dans un endroit plus privé, la prochaine fois, grommela Newt dans l'oreille de Thomas.

_ Tu m'é…

La fin du mot se perdit dans un gémissement alors que, le prenant par surprise, Newt griffa son ventre avant que sa main ne plonge plus bas.

_ Newt…

_ Chose promise, chose due, Tommy. On va baiser ici rapidement, et après on ira se recoucher. Mais arrange-toi pour ne pas faire de bruit, parce que n'importe qui pourrait débarquer que je continuerais à te baiser… Comment déjà ? Ah, oui, tellement fort que tu auras des courbatures pendant une semaine.

Thomas mit un instant à reconnaître le texto qu'il avait envoyé à Newt, alors que la main du blond s'activait lentement sur son érection le faisant gémir et vaciller sur ses jambes. Obligé de se retenir au lavabo pour ne pas tomber, perdu dans un brouillard de plaisir, il sentit à peine l'index de son petit ami pénétrer son intimité. Le deuxième se fit clairement plus sentir, et le léger cri de douleur qu'il laissa échapper motiva Newt pour passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Tout en l'embrassant dans le cou et sur les épaules, il activa le rythme au niveau du membre de Thomas, qui gémissait franchement, et remua lentement ses doigts.

_ Newt !

_ Chut ! souffla Newt d'un air inquiet. Sérieux, Tommy, c'est vraiment pas le moment pour réveiller Minho !

Il attendit quelques instants avant de remplacer ses doigts par son érection, faisant revenir Thomas sur terre, la douleur prenant le pas sur le plaisir.

_ Newt…

À croire qu'il ne savait répéter que ça, parvint à penser Thomas avec cynisme, alors que petit à petit, les légers mouvements de bassin de Newt renvoyaient le brun dans sa bulle de plaisir.

_ Tommy, chaton… gémit Newt dans son oreille. Tommy…

Thomas tourna la tête, pour embrasser son petit ami, alors que la dernière vague de plaisir le submergeait, et que ses jambes s'effondraient sous lui, il ne put se retenir que grâce au fameux lavabo. Newt vint en lui quelques instants plus tard, et les deux adolescents se dévisagèrent longuement, prenant le temps pour revenir sur terre.

Le plus jeune ne se sentait absolument pas fatigué, c'est pour ça que d'une voix douce il proposa :

_ Tu me parlais de la chambre de tes parents, non ?

* * *

Thomas fut tiré d'un sommeil dont il avait grand besoin par une sonnerie de réveil. Et un obstacle entre le-dit réveil et lui l'empêchait de défoncer cette foutue machine.

Newt écrasa sa main contre le réveil, et se redressa, le visage bouffi de sommeil.

_ Pourquoi tu l'a foutu à cinq heures et demi ?! S'insurgea le brun.

_ Parce que je dois retourner dans la chambre de Minho, chaton, marmonna Newt en se levant, presque en mode pilote automatique.

_ Quoi ?! Non, non, non… Reste-là, ordonna le plus jeune en le tirant par le bras pour l'entraîner à nouveau dans le lit.

Newt mettait toujours beaucoup de temps à se réveiller le matin, même après une longue et bonne nuit, alors après trois heures trente de sommeil, il était encore totalement dans les vapes, et se laissa tomber contre Thomas.

_ C'est pas cool, ça, Tommy, maugréa-t-il, et pour l'interrompre, le brun l'embrassa.

Newt ne devait tout de même pas avoir beaucoup de volonté, car il se laissa emporter par le baiser, s'asseyant à califourchon sur les genoux de Thomas.

_ Une seule, haleta-t-il, alors que son amant le renversait sur le lit. Une seule fois, chaton, et tu me laisses monter…

_ J'ai le bassin en compote à cause de toi, chéri… répondit le brun en laissant ses mains parcourir le corps du plus âgé. Et j'ai sport dans un peu moins de trois heures… Alors je ne te laisse pas partir avant de t'avoir fait payer ça…

_ J'ai sport aussi, rappela Newt en se cambrant. Tommy…

Ils furent interrompus par une nouvelle sonnerie de réveil, suivi de quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte.

_ Bordel, jura Thomas. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas…

_ C'est moi, les rassura Sonya derrière la porte. Sérieusement, les gars, dans la chambre de papa et maman ? Vous êtes dégueus. Enfin bref. Frangin, j'ai bien eu ton texto, et je viens récupérer mon petit copain, comme prévu.

À regret, Thomas se sépara de Newt, fronçant les sourcils :

_ Tu lui as envoyé un SMS ? Quand ?

_ Quand j'ai compris qu'on allait passer la nuit ensemble et que tu ne me laisserais probablement pas partir à l'heure, sourit le blond.

_ Du coup, j'ai pensé que ce serait bien de vous ramener vos pyjamas, aussi, ironisa Sonya toujours derrière la porte. Vu qu'ils traînaient dans la salle de bain.

Thomas se leva, et alla ouvrir à Sonya, nu comme un ver, l'adolescente le toisa de haut en bas d'un œil critique.

_ Morsures sur les cuisses, suçons sur le torse, griffures sur les épaules et les hanches… Et bah, t'es un violent, Newt.

_ Sonya ! s'exclama son frère aîné. Thomas, sérieux, reviens ici !

_ Bah quoi, je m'habitue, frangin ! Il faut bien, avec vous. Et puis Thomas et moi, on parlait de cul avant que tu ne sortes avec lui, tu sais.

Il tapa dans la main de Sonya avec un sourire, acceptant les pyjamas qu'elle lui tendait, et lança son pyjama à Newt.

_ Il en a aussi quelques unes, commenta-t-il avec un large sourire. Je crois que le plus voyant, c'est les traces de mes ongles dans son dos, et la morsure dans le cou.

_ Oh bordel, grimaça Sonya. S'il te plaît, Thomas, connaître tes dégâts ça me suffit. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu lui as fait.

_ Tu m'as mordu ?! s'alarma Newt en se tâtant frénétiquement le cou. Putain, Thomas, on avait dit discret, merde !

Thomas s'esclaffa, alors que Sonya, adossée contre le mur, juste devant l'entrée de la chambre, levait les yeux au ciel :

_ Parce que le collier de suçons que tu lui as fait dans le cou, c'est discret, peut-être ?

_ Je marque ma propriété, grommela Newt en fusillant sa sœur du regard. Histoire que si un jour, une certaine jeune fille se retrouvait trop proche de mon petit ami, elle se rappelle que c'est le mien et rien que le mien.

_ Tu sais, Sonya… lâcha lentement Thomas, retenant un sourire, faisant exprès de provoquer son petit ami. Je pense que ça passerait si tu étais de dos et que tu me laissais t'enc…

_ Thomas ! s'exclama Newt en sautant du lit, furieux, alors que Sonya explosait de rire et montait dans la salle de bain.

Thomas se laissa faire alors que Newt lui attrapait les poignets, le plaquant contre le mur.

_ Plus jamais, articula le plus âgé, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de celle de son amant. Plus jamais, Thomas. Ne t'avise plus jamais de parler comme ça à ma sœur.

Si le blondinet s'était rhabillé, ce n'était pas le cas de Thomas, qui se pencha pour embrasser son petit ami. Tenta d'embrasser son petit ami, plutôt, qui s'écarta rapidement, avec un long bâillement, comme si avoir le corps nu du brun serré contre lui ne l'avait pas excité. C'était presque vexant, songea le plus jeune en faisant la moue d'un air boudeur.

_ Je vais me coucher, reprit Newt. Me recoucher. Bref. Bonne fin de nuit, chaton.

Il lui accorda un léger bisou sur la joue avant de remonter pesamment, sans cesser de bailler.

* * *

_ La ferme.

Thomas ne cessait de bailler, et vacilla sous la douche :

_ J'ai même pas dormi quatre heures cette nuit, marmonna-t-il.

_ Personne ne t'as demandé de t'envoyer en l'air avec mon frère toute la nuit, Thomas.

_ J'adore quand il est jaloux comme ça, soupira le brun avec un sourire rêveur. Si tu savais ce que…

_ Malheureusement pour moi, je le sais déjà, coupa la rousse. Oui, je sais à quel point il est violent et délicieusement bandant quand il est jaloux, étant donné que tu me l'as déjà dit trois fois !

Sur ces mots, Sonya s'apprêtait à sortir, quand Thomas bondit hors de la douche :

_ Attends ! Minho ! rappela-t-il, et elle soupira.

_ Ah ouais. Encore un foutu tocard.

_ Un tocard dont tu es amoureuse, ricana Thomas s'habillant rapidement. C'est à cause de toi qu'on fait tout ça, tu te rappelles ?

* * *

_ On prend les paris, lança Thomas.

_ Si c'est Minho qui arrive, t'auras pas l'air con, se moqua Sonya. Cela dit, ce sera équitable. Tu auras embrassé tout le monde, comme ça.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire, alors que la rousse commençait le décompte :

_ Trois… Deux…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Newt, furieux, déboulait dans les vestiaires. Thomas ne lui laissa pas le temps de placer un mot et le plaquant contre la porte, l'embrassa farouchement.

_ Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il.

_ Toi aussi, chaton, répondit Newt en l'embrassant à son tour. Marre de te voir jouer au petit ami parfait avec ma sœur…

_ Pas besoin de beaucoup jouer pour être le petit ami parfait, se vanta Thomas à voix basse entre deux baisers.

_ Tu es le petit ami parfait…

Newt glissa ses mains sur la nuque du brun pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui, écartant de lui-même les jambes alors que Thomas glissait une cuisse entre elles pour se frotter contre son érection.

_ … tant que tu es le mien…

Les mains de Thomas trouvèrent les cheveux de Newt, tirèrent légèrement dessus, les décoiffant comme il le faisait toujours.

_ Vous savez ce qui serait le plus drôle ? C'est que Minho finisse par croire qu'on s'envoie en l'air tous les trois, soupira Sonya en se rongeant patiemment les ongles, attendant qu'ils aient fini de se déshabiller contre la porte.

_ Toilettes après le cours, ordonna Newt en mordillant le tracé de la mâchoire de Thomas, qui acquiesça.

Sonya grommela, et rappela à son frère que ce serait très gênant pour lui de devoir expliquer son érection à son meilleur ami.

Thomas et Newt fusillèrent l'adolescente du regard, et se séparèrent à regret.

_ Si par miracle il te faisait sa déclaration, est-ce qu'on pourrait imaginer que je récupère mon petit ami ? grommela le blond.

_ Ah bah carrément, ouais, acquiesça Sonya. De toute façon, il est assez insupportable en tant que petit ami. En plus de me tromper, quoi.

_ Je suis parfait en petit ami ! s'offensa le plus jeune.

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, alors qu'ils s'étaient enfin séparés, il embrassa à nouveau Newt, qui le plaqua à son tour contre le mur, pour l'embrasser plus que passionnément.

_ Bordel, les mecs ! s'énerva Sonya. S'il vous plaît !

Newt en grognant, mordit la lèvre inférieur de Thomas, qui gémit.

_ Dans une heure, promit-il, avant de sortir rapidement, laissant sa sœur seule avec le brun.

Sonya et Thomas échangèrent un long regard. La rousse leva les yeux au ciel devant l'air béat de son meilleur ami :

_ T'as la braguette ouverte.

* * *

_ Donc, tu vas tout lui avouer, répéta Thomas, sans pouvoir contenir un petit sourire.

_ Ouais… Tu… Enfin, j'allais lui dire quand tu es arrivé.

_ T'as encore perdu une occasion de te taire, quoi, fit remarquer Newt. Tocard.

_ M'en fous, maintenant rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne me toucheras, triompha le brun. J'ai rempli ma mission, Minho était jaloux, et tu as une dette envers moi !

_ Rien ne te touchera ? ironisa le blond. Chaton, j'ai très envie de te baiser violemment sur la table de la cuisine.

_ C'est là où je mange putain ! s'insurgea Sonya.

_ Ok, admit Thomas. Ça, ça me touche carrément. Et c'est quand tu veux.

Sonya abattit son poing sur la-dite table :

_ Faites ça dans une chambre !

Thomas hésita quelques instants, et effleura la lèvre fendue de Sonya du bout des doigts :

_ Je suis désolé pour ça, tu sais ?

_ T'inquiètes, répondit-elle lentement. Je suis sûre que même si mon frère reste étonnement silencieux, il a bien l'intention de te le faire payer.

_ Oh, t'inquiètes, j'en suis sûr aussi, ricana Thomas en se tournant vers Newt qui lui adressa un sourire innocent.

Sonya leva les yeux au ciel :

_ C'est un truc de mecs ou de gays de tout ramener au sexe ?

_ Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire, sourit le brun en l'embrassant sur la joue. Allez, Newtie et moi on va te laisser, on a des trucs à faire.

Thomas sourit en sentant la main possessive de son petit ami se poser sur ses fesses alors qu'ils rejoignaient la chambre de ce dernier. À peine étaient-ils en haut que Newt le poussa sur le lit pour l'obliger à s'asseoir.

_ Allez, chaton, déshabille-toi.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et enleva son t-shirt, alors que Newt faisait de même.

_ Alors comme ça, Tommy, tu considères que j'ai une dette envers toi ? Et pourquoi ça ? demanda le blond, restant debout devant lui, à tout juste cinquante centimètres.

_ Tu m'avais dit que tu me revaudrais ça, lança Thomas, même s'il savait qu'il allait vite regretter de lui avoir dit ça. Si je sortais avec Sonya.

_ T'es sorti avec elle, c'est vrai, admit Newt. Et je t'en dois une… Mais…

Il enleva sa ceinture, déboutonna son pantalon :

_ T'as blessé ma sœur, tu te rappelles ? Et ça, je vais te le faire payer…

_ Tu n'as pas l'air très menaçant, ne put s'empêcher de constater Thomas.

Newt se glissa sur les genoux de son petit ami, et le renversa sur le lit, enfonçant ses ongles dans le torse de Thomas, qui gémit.

_ Rends-nous service à tous les deux, tu veux, Tommy ? Ferme ta gueule.

Et pour appuyer son ordre, Newt l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Thomas allait glisser ses mains dans le dos de son petit ami quand une voix les interrompit :

_ C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, étonnés : Sonya avait été rapide. Peut-être pas très crédible, apparemment, vu que Minho les regardait d'un air hébété. Le brun se redressa, alors que Newt remuait sur ses genoux pour se retourner vers son meilleur ami.

_ Quoi, t'as pas cru Sonya ? Et arrête de mater Tommy comme ça, j'en ai marre que tout le monde reluque mon petit ami !

Thomas faillit dire quelque chose, mais comme s'il l'avait senti, Newt lui adressa un rapide regard, et posa une main sur son torse, l'autre se glissant discrètement dans son pantalon. Ok, c'était définitivement le meilleur moyen de le faire taire, songea le plus jeune en refermant la bouche, s'attirant un sourire satisfait de son petit ami.

_ Mais… balbutia Minho. Il a blessé Sonya ! Et… Attends, ton petit ami ?!

Newt tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui, croisant les yeux chocolat de Thomas, et ils parvinrent à la même conclusion : Sonya était une chieuse.

_ SONYAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Sonya apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, et ses joues devinrent écarlates alors qu'elle se détournait vivement :

_ Mais bordel, vous êtes des obsédés ou quoi ?! Vous pouvez pas passer deux heures sans vous foutre à moitié à poil !

La main de Newt remua dans le pantalon de Thomas alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, et il du se contenter de réprimer un gémissement, alors que le blond répondait à sa place :

_ T'étais censée le prévenir ! Et moi, j'ai du me passer de…

Les doigts fins du plus âgé se refermèrent fermement sur l'érection de Thomas, qui ne put s'empêcher de remuer légèrement le bassin, insistant sur les mots qu'il prononçait :

_ … MON petit ami pour qu'il devienne le tien à chaque fois que Minho venait, et c'était chiant !

_ C'était MON meilleur ami avant de devenir ton petit ami !

Ok, là ça suffisait, pensa l'intéressé, alors que Newt continuait à le provoquer, tout en le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit.

_ Bon, je vais être clair, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je bande, j'aimerais pouvoir baiser avec Newt, et que vous vous barriez tous les deux. Et pas dans cet ordre !

_ Pas question que je sorte tant que je ne saurais pas ce qui se passe, rétorqua l'asiatique en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Quel chieur. S'il voulait jouer à ça, Thomas pouvait le faire aussi.

_ Très bien.

Il haussa les épaules, tentant de ne pas montrer qu'il était en train de se liquéfier à cause des douces caresses du blond, qui gardait son air impénétrable comme s'il n'était pas en train de le branler. Il embrassa son petit ami dans le cou, avant d'appuyer sur ses épaules pour qu'il se tourne vers lui.

Newt fit enfin disparaître son visage calme, affichant un sourire de prédateur. De la main qui traînait toujours sur le torse de Thomas, il le plaqua contre le lit, tandis que lentement il retirait son autre main du pantalon de son petit ami pour glisser son index dans sa bouche d'un geste évocateur. Thomas sentit ses reins s'embraser encore plus si c'était possible, alors que Newt remuait lentement le bassin contre son entrejambe.

Ils entendirent tous deux Sonya entraîner Minho hors de la chambre, et hurlèrent en chœur :

_ La porte !

Cette dernière claqua, et Newt se tourna vers son petit ami.

_ Et si je m'occupais de toi, Tommy ?

Il se lécha lentement les lèvres en souriant d'un air provocant, et Thomas se demanda s'il allait sortir vivant de cette partie de jambes en l'air.

* * *

D'accord, songea Thomas en se serrant contre Newt. Ce n'était peut-être ni très intelligent ni très discret de leur part de faire ça dans le bureau du principal, qui n'était pas censé revenir avant plusieurs jours.

Ils pensaient vraiment qu'ils auraient le bureau de libre pendant quelques heures, juste le temps de se détendre, et voilà ce que ce dernier débarquait de nulle part. Les adolescents dissimulés dans un coin entre l'armoire et le mur osaient à peine respirer.

Le principal passa quelque coups de téléphone, signa une demi-douzaine de papiers urgents, et s'apprêtait à sortir quand le téléphone de Newt sonna.

Grillés.

Le principal haussa un sourcil en les voyant serrés l'un contre l'autre, et Thomas se sentit rougir en se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de remettre son t-shirt et que sa braguette était encore ouverte. Newt n'était définitivement pas dans un meilleur état, avec sa chemise ouverte, ses cheveux décoiffés et son pantalon qu'il serrait contre lui parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la place ni le temps de le remettre.

_ On peut tout vous expliquer… commença le blond d'un air piteux.

_ Je n'en doute pas, répondit l'adulte en retenant un sourire moqueur, ordonnant d'un geste aux deux adolescents de sortir de leur coin et de se rhabiller.

Ils s'exécutèrent, sans oser se regarder. Newt en profita pour regarder rapidement le texto qui les avait trahi, et en le voyant devenir livide, puis écarlate, Thomas lui prit le portable des mains, inquiet.

Il se doutait que ce devait être Sonya ou Minho, les deux correspondants les plus fréquents de son petit ami, et sentit la colère et la honte l'envahir en lisant le message.

Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ? fut sa première pensée.

Je vais la tuer ! fut la seconde.

« _Heureusement que Thomas n'est pas une fille, sinon il serait déjà tombé enceinte une demi-douzaine de fois. Enfin, on ne t'a jamais appris à te protéger, Newt ?_ »

Rachel allait payer pour ça.

* * *

Et voilà... C'est définitivement la fin de cette fiction... J'en serais presque triste ! Breeeef... Ayant déjà écrit la fin de You're My Dream, je vais passer à d'autres fictions, l'une humoristique, l'autre plus sérieuse... Je vous tiens au courant dans le prochain chapitre de My Dream, qui arrive demain, de l'avancé de mes projets ! Sur ce...

Bisous, et... Pour la dernière fois...

Laissez une review ^^


End file.
